Inferno
by jennycaakes
Summary: AU: Despite growing up struggling to survive in the Seam, Madge Undersee feels the weight of the world come pressing down on her when her best friend Katniss is Reaped and their entire lives are changed. On the other side of the District, Gale Hawthorne, the mayor's son finds himself drawn to Madge in these dark times and constantly tries to help her through as well.
1. Reaping

**Disclaimer****: **The Hunger Games franchise is in the hands of Suzanne Collins, I just love her characters.

**AU: **mayor's son!Gale and seam!Madge. _The Hunger Games without all that tricky love triangle business._

* * *

From Madge's spot on the hill she studies the valley below, reveling in the beauty of the morning. She thinks if today wasn't predestined to be terrible, it might have turned out lovely.

She's already checked a round of snares and is now fiddling with a wired contraption as she waits for Katniss. It took her awhile to get used to the knots and the calluses that come with making snares, but now she's a natural. Madge has been learning her way around the puzzles since she was younger, and she never had anyone teaching her how to do it; she had to learn it all on her own. And it hasn't been easy.

Frustrated with the new snare she's been working on she lowers it to the ground and lets out a deep breath. Madge distracts herself by picking coal dust from under her fingernails and notices Katniss running up the hill, a sheath of arrows hanging from her friend's back.

"Morning, Kat," Madge calls. She sits up more and waits for the brunette to join her, leaving her snare in the dirt. "You're late."

"Prim had a nightmare," is her response. Katniss lowers herself to the ground next to Madge and throws her arms back, letting her joints _pop_. "Been here long?"

"No, but your surprise was starting to get cold." Katniss cocks an eyebrow and Madge reaches around to her tattered backpack, pulling out a loaf of bread. Katniss lights up at the sight of it and reaches forward, accepting the half that Madge is giving her. "Surprise."

Katniss laughs, "Did you get it this morning?"

"Couldn't sleep," Madge responds. She rips off a piece from her half and sticks in her mouth. "Only cost a basket of raspberries. Neither of us like them very much anyway." Katniss nods, and then the two silently indulge themselves in the treat. Neither will mention while the brad was so much cheaper today that it usually is.

They both know it's Reaping day.

As though she forgot Katniss suddenly blurts, "Prim left us cheese." The bread must've distracted her. Katniss digs through her bag and pulls out the perfectly wrapped treat. "Here, have some." She hands Madge a chunk, and the blonde laughs.

"We're really eating like kings today, aren't we?"

"Or Capitol citizens," Katniss murmurs. Madge snickers a bit, and then so does Katniss.

Neither of the girls are much for talking, but that doesn't mean the silence is awkward. It gives them room to think. It's comforting, especially on days like today. They have a friendship unlike any other. Quiet and loyal, trustworthy and sincere.

It was a skeptical friendship at first, too. No secrets, no conversation, no eye contact. Katniss had run into Madge in the woods, a handful of poisonous berries in her hand and her entire body covered in mud, and nearly scared the blonde to death. It wouldn't have taken much. Madge was starving and looking for some sort of way to eat, to survive. She'd been so hungry she convinced herself to slip under the fence and find something, _anything_, considering her rations had run out for the month.

Katniss knew Madge from school. Everyone knew Madge. She was one of the few girls in the Seam that didn't look like she belonged. Her golden hair stood out against the sea of dark browns and blacks that surrounded her, and everyone else's deep gray eyes didn't compare to her bright blue ones.

It was Prim, Katniss' younger sister, who eventually convinced Katniss to trust Madge. "She's just like we are," Prim had said. "Hungry, scared. She doesn't have a father either." And Madge was smart (she taught herself how to make snares and still continues to do so), tricky (always looking for solutions outside of the box), and charming (God _forbid_ Katniss have any grace when holding a conversation). Katniss needed her for trades.

So sure, the deals and trading came first, but the friendship followed. One day Katniss taught her how to shoot a bow and arrow instead of just using Madge for gathering, and soon after Madge showed Katniss the how to craft some snares. The blonde did everything she could to prove herself to Katniss as a huntress, to show that she's grown from that scared little girl she found in the mud all those years ago.

The day they took down their first buck, together of course, was the first time they shared a smile.

After finishing their treat Madge suggests that they fish, considering it's simple and requires less concentration than either of them have for the day. Most of the morning is spent in silence, but eventually Madge finds her voice.

"Sometimes I pretend I'll never cross that fence again," Madge says quietly. She stares out across the lake and watches it ripple. "I'll just stay here and live off fish and berries."

"They'd come for you," Katniss replies. "Especially today."

Madge lets out a deep sigh and reels in her rod before casting again, throwing it out as far as she can. "I know that," Madge finally mutters. "That's why I said _pretend_." There's a long pause before either speak again. Katniss casts another time and Madge blows her bangs from her forehead. "It'd be easy enough any other day."

"Madge."

"Come on, Katniss, just think about it." She tiredly lifts her eyes to the brunette a few paces away from her. "My mom wouldn't have to come, she's sick enough as it is. Unless you want to say that the fresh air would do her some good?"

Katniss drops her gaze back to the slow moving lake. "Prim hates the woods. She's terrified of them."

"Because the Capitol isn't scary," Madge mutters. Taking children and throwing them into an arena to fight for their lives. Leaving their people to wallow in starvation. Katniss sits in silence, tugging her rod slightly. "If you think it's a stupid idea then just say so."

"I think it's a stupid idea," Katniss deadpans. "They'd come after us, Madge. They'd cut out our tongues or execute us on live TV. I don't even want to _think_ about what a whip would feel like."

The blonde wrinkles her nose, eventually turning away from Katniss. She's right, of course. The Capitol would kill them. But why can't she dream? Have hope? Life past the fences is so much better than the Seam.

Both girls stay quiet the rest of the day, stuck in their own thoughts and their own worries.

Eventually they start back toward the fence, and on the way they pass the strawberry bush. Katniss slows and reaches into her bag for a container and Madge hesitated before joining her.

"I'm guessing we're not selling these at the Hob?" Madge asks.

"We make triple the pay at the Hawthorne's," Katniss tells her. "You know that." Madge knows that. She swallows her pride and helps to pick the juiciest berries from the bush, gently placing them in the container. Katniss tucks the container into her bag when it's filled to the brim, and then the two start toward the fence again.

After trading a few things at the Hob the girls head to the mayor's house. Madge wishes it wasn't like this, that she didn't have to waltz up to the Hawthorne household and sell her favorite fruit to the boy behind the door and his family that's swimming in cash. For _once_ she would like to keep the strawberries, make some jam. Anything.

But the mayor loves strawberries too, and they make more money this way.

Letting Katniss lead the way Madge lets out a deep breath. She follows her friend up the back stairs and listens to her knock.

* * *

He stares down at the polished keys of his piano but Gale won't play. He doesn't have it in him, not today.

How is it fair that while half the District is hardly able to scrape all the coal dust out from under their nails while he got to take a hot shower this morning? Or that for breakfast he sat around a table with his family as their butler brought them food while most every else is starving?

As Gale loses himself in the thought there's a rapping on the back door. He's almost too focused on the contrast of black key white key black key white key that he barely hears it, but the footsteps of his younger brother racing down the stairs makes him leap up.

"I've got it, Rory," Gale calls. The kid stops on the stairwell and leans over the railing, both of his eyebrows high on his forehead. "You've got a Reaping to get ready for, right?"

"Sure, Gale."

"It's your first, make sure you look good. Yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah," Rory huffs and forces himself back up the stairs, one at a time.

Gale finally reaches the door and pulls it open, finding himself face to face with his two favorite people from the Seam. Or, well, the only people he ever has contact with from the Seam.

"It's Tuesday," Gale says, a smile playing on his lips. "I thought you only came on Sundays, Everdeen."

Katniss smiles slightly too. "School's closed. We had a bit of extra time this morning." She thrusts the container of strawberries out to him. "Still buying?"

"Always," he nods. Gale takes the container from her and reaches toward the table inside, pulling out his usual pay of six coins. Three for Katniss, three for Madge. Speaking of Madge, Gale casts his eyes in the blonde's direction and finds her staring at the pin on his shirt. "Can I help you, Undersee?"

"No," she mutters.

He smirks. "Like my pin, do you?" Her face flushes in anger and her eyes crawl up to meet his. At once he's struck by her immediate beauty, completely disregarding the snark he's just made at her. Her blonde hair is tied up in some elaborate bun, loose tendrils frame her face. There's a smudge of coal dust on her cheek. A light dusting of freckles dances across her nose. "You look tired."

"Gale," Katniss warns.

"Are you going to pay us or not?" Madge grumbles. "We have places to be."

"Clearly," Gale nods. He deposits all six of the coins into Katniss' hands and weighs the container of berries in his own. "I don't expect you to attend the Reaping like that."

"God forbid I don't have a golden pin to grace your presence with," Madge snaps.

"_Madge_," Katniss bites. The brunette lets out a short breath, her eyes flickering between the two of her friends. She understands the injustices of District 12 and knows when Gale's teasing about it all. The blonde, however, doesn't. She takes everything too seriously. Madge and Gale have been worse before, but it's good that the huntress keeps them in check. They could go at it for hours if someone didn't stop them. "We've got to go get ready. Thanks, Gale."

"Sure, Katniss," he nods. Gale watches as she turns, handing over three of the coins to Madge before sliding her own into her pockets. "Good luck today," he says. Madge snorts, rolling her eyes before turning toward the stairs. "You got something to say, Undersee?"

Katniss rests her hand on her friend's arm as if to say _don't_, but Madge spins around anyhow. "Sure, I got something to say." Katniss' gray eyes flicker with the same sort of apology that she always gives to Gale after they leave. Madge just doesn't understand, and Gale isn't sure he really understands either. "I think it's funny that you're wishing us luck."

"Why is that funny?" Gale asks.

"Because it's your last year. You should have more entries than either of us." Katniss knows immediately where this is going but before she can step in Madge is talking again. "But you don't, of course. It's your _last year_ and we still have at least double the chance of going in than you do."

"That isn't my fault," Gale growls. Madge lifts one of her eyebrows at the harshness of his voice. Gale prides himself on the fact that he can debate with Madge Undersee without turning to anger, he hadn't meant to lash out. But how can she honestly be mad at him for that? "It's just how it is. You _know_ that."

"She knows that," Katniss agrees tiredly. She grabs Madge's arm and pulls her to the stairs. "Good luck, Gale."

He sighs. "You too, Katniss."

The two girls disappear down the steps and start back toward the Seam without another word. With a grunt of frustration Gale makes his way back into his house, nearly throwing the strawberries into the sink as he pounds through the kitchen. _It's not his fault. It's how it is. It's not his fault. _Why can't she just admit that?

* * *

"Why do you have to be so mean to him?" Katniss asks. The question hangs heavy in the air as the two walk, dirt crunching beneath their boots.

It hangs heavy in Madge's stomach, as well. She doesn't _mean_ to be so rude to him. She doesn't particularly like being rude to people at all. But whenever she sees Gale Hawthorne it just builds up inside her, like some sort of fire that can't be extinguished until she snaps at him about something he can't control. She knows it's not his fault, she knows that life in District 12 isn't fair, but she can't _help _it. Especially on days like today.

Without answering her question Madge tightens her hold on her game bag over her shoulder. "See you at the square," she murmurs. Katniss wrinkles her nose but nods curly, disappearing down the street and making her way to her own home.

Finally Madge gets home and finds her mother resting on the couch, her eyes on the TV screen despite the fact that it hasn't been turned on. "I'm home," Madge calls. Mrs. Undersee shifts in her spot before finding her daughter. "I'm just going to get ready real quick," she tells her.

"Make sure you take a bath," Mrs. Undersee responds.

Madge nods, quickly disappearing down the tiny hall and closing herself away in the bathroom. She lets out a deep breath and glances at her reflection in the mirror. Three more years. This year. Next year. One after that. She can do it, she can get through the Reaping. Three more years.

She spins the handle and lets icy cold water fill the bathtub. The pipes creak and groan and Madge desperately wishes that her mother had boiled some water for her, Mrs. Undersee just doesn't have the strength to be lugging around buckets of water. Madge grits her teeth and eases into the water, telling herself it feels good on this hot day, but it's still much too cold for that thought to have any weight.

Madge scrapes under her fingernails and through her hair, she scrubs at her skin until it's pink and raw. Eventually she pulls herself from the tub and towel dries quickly. Her hair is still damp as she slips into the dress her mother left out. A beautiful little thing that used to be white, though it's grayed vastly from being in the Seam for so long. It's faded and worn, but still the prettiest dress she owns.

She stares at herself in the mirror and frowns. She supposes she looks decent enough. Madge has never been one for presentation. Her hair usually gets thrown up into whatever keeps it out of her face so she can work without distractions, but for today she'll leave it down. In this heat it'll probably even curl.

Madge steps out of the bathroom and rakes her fingers through her hair to dry it more. Her mother is propped up and now the television has been turned on. Replays of the Reaping from District 7 are playing, but Madge doesn't pay much attention.

"Oh, Madge," her mother brightens at the sight of her daughter. "You look so beautiful!"

"Thank you," Madge responds. She walks the length of the tiny room and lowers herself on the edge of the couch. "Will you tie the back? I can't reach it."

"Of course, of course." Despite the obvious struggle that Mrs. Undersee makes to tie up Madge's dress, she does it without complaint. Reaping day is always a bad day for Mrs. Undersee, Madge is surprised she even made it out of bed. "You look beautiful. So beautiful, Madge. You should wear your hair down more, honey."

Before Madge can respond there's a knock on the door which silences the both of them. Peacekeepers? No, it's too early for that. And it's in the registry that Mrs. Undersee is too weak to attend the Reaping. Madge pushes herself from the couch and strides to the door in few steps, opening it cautiously.

Instead of Peacekeepers Madge finds herself face to face with her neighbor Thom, and he's dressed to impress.

"Well, well," Madge crosses her arms with a smile. "You clean up nice."

"And you," he jeers back with a grin. "Ready to go?"

"In a few," she answers. Madge opens the door so Thom can see in and Mrs. Undersee smiles brightly at him. "Just about to say goodbye," she adds quietly.

"Sure thing." He lifts his voice, "Afternoon, Mrs. Undersee!"

Her mother chuckles, "It's great to see you, Thom." The woman on the couch turns to Madge. "I guess it's that time again, isn't it?" With her stomach knotting Madge nods, turning back to look at Thom. His face is a mask of sadness and he tips his head in understanding before taking a step backwards.

Madge lets the door thud shut and paces back over to her mother, carefully sitting on the edge. It's like this every year. They say their goodbyes now, just in case Madge is drawn, because Mrs. Undersee can't make the trek out.

"I'll see you soon, Mom," Madge says softly. She brushes her mother's silvering hair from her face. "That's a promise, no matter what."

Mrs. Undersee knits her eyebrows but forces a smile. "You're strong, Madge. Just like Maysilee. You could win."

_Maysilee didn't_.

But Madge would. "I'd win for you," she says. "We could live in a big house and afford your medicine. People would wait on us hand and foot, Mom. We'd never have to worry about anything ever again."

Her mother smiles again. "I'd rather you just stay here."

Madge blinks back tears. "Me too." She leans down and presses her lips to her mother's cheek. "I love you. I'll be home for dinner." After a deep breath Madge stands up. "And if I'm not, then Katniss or Thom will be."

Without another word Madge forces herself to stand and quickly exits the room, letting the door shut quietly behind her. She rests against the wooden frame and takes a deep breath. _Don't cry, don't cry_.

"Hey," Thom whispers. His voice coaxes her back to the present, she weakly opens her eyes. "Don't stress. You'll see her tonight."

"I know," Madge lies. She had no idea how the Reaping will turn out. "I just… I hate doing that. Saying goodbye. I'm not good at it."

"No one's good at saying goodbye." He nudges her with his elbow. "But don't worry, you won't have to do that today."

Madge hits him back lightly. "I wouldn't be so sure." She has the funny feeling in the pit of her stomach, the same feeling she had right before the sirens went off and alerted everyone of the mines collapse. "Hey, if anything happened to me you'd take care of my mom, right?"

"You already know that I would," he nods. Thom and Madge have had a strange sort of friendship ever since she was little, and it differs vastly from the one she has with Katniss. Unlike the easy silence she has with Katniss, Madge feels like words bubble up from her nonstop when she's with Thom. To him she tells her deepest secrets, to him she shares her fears. "Madge, chances are I'd get picked before you would. Alright? I've got 34 slips, you've only got 15."

"Only."

Thom groans. "Can we not talk about this?"

The thought of Thom being reaped makes her sick. He's the closest thing she's ever had to an older brother.

After walking in a mostly forced silence for the next few minutes, the two reach the square. Cameras swarm into view and peacekeepers line the perimeter and Effie Trinket sits patiently on stage like a painted doll.

Thom swallows thickly and turns to Madge, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'll see you after. Promise."

"Promise," she says back. He crushes her to his body in a hug, wrapping his arms comfortably around her waist. "It's your last year," she whispers as he holds her. "Get past this and you're done, Thom."

"I don't need the pep talk, Blondie," he chuckles. She can hear the terror in his voice. As he lets go of her he smiles weakly. "Give Katniss my best." Madge nods and chews on her lip. He taps her cheek once and then winks before disappearing into his line to get checked in.

Madge watches him go with an ache in her stomach.

After a deep breath and a repeated mantra of _it'll be alright_, Madge follows. She goes to her own line and waits behind the rest of the girls and sticks out her hand and cringes when they prick her finger and draw blood.

The scanner shines back her name. _Margaret Undersee. 16 Y/O. _They tell her to move on and she nods quickly, rushing through the crowd of children to find her spot with the other sixteen year old girls. She scans the boy side of the cluster and finds Thom chatting quietly with some of his other friends from school as they wait.

Finally Katniss joins her side. Madge fiddles with her fingernails, nerves crawling through her veins. "How's Prim?" Madge asks. "She doing okay?"

"She'll be fine," Katniss nods once, not even looking over. Her eyes are searching the front of the girls section, most likely looking for her little sister.

Madge sighs and tips her head forward, staring down at her worn down shoes. _I'm fast_, she thinks to herself. _Smart. Brave. I make snares better than anyone. I'm okay with a bow, too. Good enough. Right? I could do it_.

Suddenly she's brought back to reality when a microphone screeches. Her hand collides with Katniss' and Madge realizes they both instinctively reached for each other. Both girls squeeze lightly. This is reassuring. This is comforting.

The two girls step closer as the clock chimes _2 o'clock_. Katniss must feel it, too. She has that hunter's intuition. That something is wrongwrongwrong.

Gale's father, Mayor Hawthorne, takes the stage and marches up to the podium with ease. Without really meaning to, Madge glances over to the boys section. First she sees Thom, considering she already knew where he was standing. He's emptily gazing toward the stage where the mayor rambles on and on about the Dark Days and the Treaty of Treason and how the Hunger Games came to be.

But then her eyes find Gale's and she's surprised to find him staring back. His eyebrows are knit, he looks upset, but before she can even question it Madge turns back to the stage.

The grip Katniss and Madge have on each other's hand tightens when Effie Trinket takes the stage. The escort's annoyance at Haymitch Abernathy, the only Victor still living from District 12, is obvious. He's drunk and stumbling around, like he always is. The mayor doesn't even bother to stop him this year. Perhaps they're sort of friends, both originally from the Seam now with positions of power.

Madge's mother is _sort of _friends with the Victor as well, but she doesn't like to think about that.

"Happy Hunger Games!" Effie cheers to the crowd. "And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

Effie calls out her usual _ladies first _and swaggers over to the bowl. The crowd collectively holds their breath. There are thousands of slips. Thousands of them. Only 15 have Madge's name on them. Her chances are slim compared to others, they just don't feel slim enough.

The Capitol woman dives her hand into the glass bowl and digs through the papers, sharply pulling out one slip. Madge chews her lip and can feel her hands sweating and her stomach knotting so painfully that she feels nauseous.

_Anyone but me. Anyone but me. _

Effie crosses back to the microphone and opens the slip, reading over it once with a smile. She gazes back into the crowd and clears her voice.

And it's not Madge.

"_Primrose Everdeen!"_

But oh, how Madge _wishes_ it had been.

* * *

_A/N: I've been working on this for a really long time, and if I don't post it I never will. It's so hard to write seam!Madge and town!Gale without parts of their personality being vastly different, but it's a work in progress. What do you think so far? It's that whole nature vs. nurture debate. Madge will tend to be a little sharper, and Gale maybe more reserved at times. He's still got that hatred for the Capitol, though. _

_I'm super excited to finally be posting this. As you know, college is a tough time and I don't know how often I'll get you updates, but you know I never quit! I look forward to bringing in pieces from the series in ways none of you are expecting, at least I hope none of you are expecting them. I love surprising you. Let me know what you think and where it's going. I can't wait for this story. _


	2. Goodbyes

The rest of the Reaping is a blur. Katniss' hand drops from Madge's so quickly that the blonde doesn't even register her best friend is pushing through the crowd, screaming that she volunteers. Madge's voice is caught in her throat; her body is literally unable to react to the scene in front of her. So she watches with glassy eyes and sucks in panicky breaths as Katniss takes her sister's place.

Prim is screaming. It's all Madge can hear, Prim's desperate cries radiating through the crowd. And Katniss is upset too, telling her to let go, _let go_, and Madge tries to will her feet forward to stop the scene from unraveling how it is but she just can't.

And suddenly Gale Hawthorne is there, stepping forward and pulling Prim away. Madge still can't move as he gently tears Prim from Katniss, offering a sad smile to the girl who gets taken by peacekeepers. His father on stage looks down at him with a crease of worry between his eyebrows. The mayor must know Katniss, must like her a bit if he allows his family to buy illegal strawberries from her.

Finally Madge tears her eyes from the Hawthorne who has deposited Prim with her mother and taken his spot back in the boys section. She gazes toward the stage where Katniss is staring blankly at the crowd.

"What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen." There's no emotion in her voice. No terror, no anger, no distress. Madge can see tears glistening in Katniss' eyes.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round to our newest tribute!"

But no one claps. They never do. They never will. Madge likes to think of herself as the first to touch her three fingers to her lips. She's never been more thankful for Katniss, thankful to have a friend as brave as her. And she admires her determination, her willpower. This is how Madge has to say goodbye.

She's not alone, not at all. Everyone in the crowd does the same, that three fingered salute. It's the only thing they _can _do.

Madge can hardly focus the rest of the Reaping. Haymitch says something questionable in his drunken state and stumbles from the stage. A boy from town that Madge has hardly ever spoken to is drawn. Peeta Mellark, the baker's boy.

The two tributes shake hands and Madge fidgets, unable to control the shaking and the nerves. She doesn't even want to _imagine_ how Katniss feels.

Katniss and the boy Peeta are escorted into the Justice Building. Madge doesn't hesitate to rush forward.

* * *

Waiting his turn in the hallway of the Justice Building, Gale can't help but bounce on his heels. He can't look forward or behind him to see who else is waiting, he can only focus on the door that's inches in front of him. The feel of this building is familiar, the smell of the mildew and the color of the graying carpet. He spends most of his spare time here learning how to be the next mayor under the watchful eye of his father.

But now, in this moment, the familiarity isn't comforting at all. It's sickening. It hurts. It makes him cringe. He feels like he's _part_ of this, like this is _his_ fault.

Finally he's waved on and allowed to enter Katniss' room. He figured he'd visit her first because they didn't exactly say goodbye on the best note this morning. Gale isn't much for survival, he doesn't know how to shoot a bow or how to set a snare, but they're friends and he has to talk to her.

When he enters she's facing the window, looking out at District 12 for perhaps the last time. She spins around and offers a smile. "You didn't have to come," she says quietly. Katniss has never been one for affection.

"We're friends," is all Gale says. He wishes he knew more. Wishes he could give her advice on how to woo a crowd with her charm, but his vocal cord are all tied up. He reaches down and unclips the golden pin from his shirt. "I want you to have this."

"Gale—" Katniss tries to protest but he latches it onto her shirt before she gets the chances. He knows she doesn't have a token. "It's important to your family."

"No it isn't," Gale shakes his head and smiles feebly. "I bought it off the jeweler. He said it was pawned off for some quick cash, I just thought it looked nice." The mockingjay. The creature never intended to exist. A reminder of the rebellion. He's sure Katniss will understand the reference, they whisper about it at lunch sometimes. "I know you'll come back," he tells her gruffly.

"You don't—" she sighs as he pulls her into his arms. "Gale, don't," she chokes.

"You can win," he tells her. "I know you can. I know you _will_."

They've never been overly close, this is the first time they've ever even made physical contact, but he believes in her. He always has. Katniss is different from the other girls around here. Most chase after Gale due to his money, or maybe his looks. They love the fact that he's training to be the next mayor, that he'll be in a position of power. But not Katniss. In fact, she didn't even talk to him at first. Katniss was put in an upper level gym class one day and the two were naturally drawn to each other. Not because of their statuses, not at all, but perhaps because of how they looked. Everyone else in the class was pale and blonde. They were natural outcasts.

They didn't talk about relationships or anything like that. Not only did Gale not have _time _for a girlfriend but Katniss never wanted to _be_ one. She would never ask him about his training in politics and he would never directly ask her about life in the Seam. But they hated gym class with the rest of them, and detested much of the population at their school. The two would pair up for activities and find each other during lunch block.

The first time Gale slipped up saying something or other about how disgusting the entirety of the government was, Katniss simply raised her eyebrows. She didn't protest his words, only told him to quiet down when his voice inched above a whisper. She fed his hatred of Panem by quietly listening, and he was glad that she silently agreed.

As she pulls away a weak smile crosses her features. "Who're you going to sit with at lunch now?" It had often been an ongoing joke that Katniss would be the one left alone at the table after he graduated from school and moved up to studying full time with his father. Neither of them could've ever imagined that he'd be the one stuck by himself.

Gale chuckles and shakes his head again. "I'll figure something out."

As he hugs her quickly one last time and casts a frown over his shoulder at the door. It's in this moment he must realize that they really _have_ been friends all along, not just pretending to be. What an awful time for such a realization.

When he reaches the door Katniss speaks again. "Thank you for getting Prim," she whispers. "I-I didn't know what to do."

"Don't mention it."

It was the least he could do for her.

He steps from the room and into someone else. A blonde who doesn't even give him a second glance as he states his apologies. She just doesn't have the time. And not only is Gale's heart shattering for Katniss and the Everdeen family, but also for Madge. The girl who is quite possibly and most probably losing her best friend.

* * *

Madge's feet carry her so quickly toward Katniss they collide awkwardly. Her hands reach around her best friend and she squeezes as tightly as she can, hugging her as if to make up for all the hugs they never got the chance to share. She needs to do something to stop herself from sobbing right from the get-go. Their grip is so tight Madge feels something digging into her chest and when she pulls away she only briefly registers a golden pin. It doesn't distract her long enough.

"You're so brave," Madge blurts. "And you're smart, too. Katniss, you can win this. You _will_ win this."

"Madge," Katniss sounds so tired.

"You need to get a bow," Madge continues. Without words there's nothing to stop Madge from breaking down. She hates when Katniss sees her crying, it makes her feel weak. Besides, she isn't the one going into the Hunger Games, why should she be so upset? "Show them you're still, they'll put one in. No doubt. If they don't then make one, it's your best bet."

"But what if—"

"No _buts_," Madge nearly screams. "No what-ifs! You can do this, Katniss! It doesn't matter if you're in a tundra or the ocean or…" she trails off, forcing herself to breathe. She can't lose it already, Katniss hasn't even gotten on the train yet. "You need to get your hands on a bow. You need to." She runs through a few snares really quick and reminders of simple plants. Words are literally spewing from her mouth and she can't stop them.

"_Madge_," Katniss tries again. "Stop it." The blonde pulls away and the brunette places her hands on her shoulders. "You're my best friend," she says. "I need you to take care of Prim."

"You know I will," Madge whimpers. She can't do goodbyes. Madge can't do goodbyes. "And I need you to get home." She doesn't know how she'll get on without Katniss. Before meeting the huntress Madge kept to herself. She didn't have friends, still really doesn't besides Thom. "You have to fight."

"I will," Katniss nods.

"Promise it."

"I _swear_," she responds weakly. A peacekeeper opens the door and announces that Madge's time is up, but the blonde won't move. She can't. "Take care of them, Madge," Katniss cries, throwing her arms around Madge one more time with all her weight. "You have to take care of them! Don't let Prim watch!"

Someone grabs Madge's shoulders forcefully and yanks her from the room. "I won't!" she cries. "Katniss, I know you'll come home! I know it!"

She hears her friend shout something through the wall but she can't make it out over the slamming of the door. Madge stands there. She stands there and stares at the door for a moment before a peacekeeper is nudging her away roughly. Madge grunts and marches from the building forcing tears to stay in her eyes and not to let them fall.

* * *

Around the same time Madge is saying goodbye to her best friend, Gale is also saying goodbye to someone he considers rather close. Peeta and Gale aren't best friends, not at all, but there have been days in which Gale sat down at the bakery and had full out conversations with the blonde. Despite the boy having brothers closer to Gale's age, he feels closer to Peeta. The youngest of the three boys is kind and open, will willingly sit down and talk to Gale about literally anything and everything. Perhaps they were drawn together because of what their parents do to them.

They know each other, they're friends. About the same sort of friends he is with Katniss.

When Gale enters the room he finds Peeta with his head down in his hands. He sits on the edge of the couch sniffling, not even looking up as the door clicks shut. Gale leans on the doorframe and watches him, not knowing how to comfort him in a time like this and entirely too angry that these innocent kids are being taken away from their families.

Peeta's voice is quiet as he asks, "What are you doing here, Gale?"

"I don't know," he says honestly. He can't offer tactical advice. He can't help him strategize. "We're friends."

"So you've come to say goodbye?" the blonde lifts his head and swats at his eyes. "Because you know you'll never see me again?"

"No," Gale responds. He just can't bear the thought of Peeta leaving without one last conversation. He can't pretend that they weren't friends, that they aren't friends. He can't send this boy off into the arena without one last glimpse of him. It's selfish, but it's true. "C'mon, Peeta, don't be dumb about this. You're strong. You could win."

"I can't."

"I don't believe that you've already given up," Gale grumbles. He marches forward and stands in front of Peeta, and the blonde finally lifts his gaze. "You've got heart and you've got soul so dammit Peeta, make it work!" How can Gale make him understand that if he applies himself, Peeta really does stand a chance? "Why are you acting like this already?"

"We both know I won't be coming home," he chokes. "Katniss will."

"Peeta," Gale warns. He's known about the baker's feelings for the hunter for a long time, it only took one trade out the backdoor for him to figure it out.

"She will," he repeats. Peeta forces himself to his feet and paces the length of the room. "And she'll never even know about me. I think that's what hurts the most."

Gale stops him, slamming his hands down on Peeta's shoulders. "Then tell her," he whispers. Peeta wrinkles his nose and jerks his head to the side. "No matter what happens…" he trails off, shaking his head. "Just do what you've got to do."

Peeta's eyes hesitantly meet Gale's. "You should leave," he whispers. Gale opens his mouth but Peeta pushes him backwards. "Just go, Gale." The kind, selfless baker's boy is already morphing into a hardened tribute. "Get out."

"Peeta—"

The blonde points toward the door, but before he can get another word out Gale throws his arms around him. Peeta crumbles at once and is instantly sobbing into Gale's chest. Comfort is all he needs, and comfort is all Gale can give.

Eventually the peacekeepers come and tear Gale away. He wishes Peeta his best but knows it's not enough, it can never been enough. And when the door shuts and Gale starts toward the exit of the Justice Building, he feels entirely too empty. Two fantastic, incredible people are being taken away today, and he might not ever see either of them again.

He's angry, and sickened, and pissed off, but all he does is chew the inside of his cheek to keep himself from shouting. He's losing two people today who are his friends and might not get either of them back.

* * *

Madge sits on the steps of the Justice Building with her head in her hands, telling herself to _breathebreathebreathe_ but it's so _hard_ and her lungs feel like they're going to _collapse_. She forces herself not to cry she's not _allowed_ to cry because if there's anything Madge has learned from growing up in the Seam is that all she'll ever get is pity and she doesn't want that.

She knows that Prim is most likely saying goodbye to her sister right now and that she should wait for the little girl to come out. With another sharp breath of air Madge forces herself to her feet in an attempt to calm herself. If she closes her eyes tight enough she might be able to pretend that none of this is happening.

"Madge," her name is suddenly being called. The blonde snaps her eyes open and spins around to see who's addressing her, and feels the life being drained from her body when she realizes it's Gale Hawthorne. "You're still here."

"I have to wait for Prim," she tells him. Her voice gives out at the last moment and she drops her eyes to the ground. Gale only nods, continuing to watch her. It almost makes her angry. What does he have to say? What is he still standing here? If he says sorry even _once_ she's going to scream. So instead of letting him take advantage of the silence she speaks again. "Thanks for getting her."

Thanks. It isn't exactly a foreign concept for Madge but when it's addressed toward Gale Hawthorne is most certainly is. "Who?" he asks.

"Prim." The memory mere moments ago of Prim clutching her sister begging her not to go is still buzzing in her brain. "I should've done it but I couldn't…" she trails off when she realizes how weak she sounds. "Just, thanks."

"Don't thank me for that," he shrugs.

She hates him. Madge hates Gale Hawthorne. He leans backwards against a pillar outside the building and looks so damn at _ease_ with everything. She's probably a wreck, pink blotted cheeks and red rimmed eyes and pale skin. Frazzled. And he's acting like the world isn't coming to an end.

Madge has to remind herself that the world _isn't_ ending for him. Because they weren't friends, Katniss and Gale. They couldn't be, not like Katniss and Madge are. He doesn't understand what it's like to have a limb ripped from his body.

She turns away from him before a rude comment bubbles out of her throat. It isn't in her nature to be angry, rude, sarcastic and cruel, but growing up in the Seam _has_ made her a bit rougher around the edges. And now, especially now, she feels that dark side of her creeping out. She grew up getting mocked and teased, she had to learn to defend herself somehow. And this boy, the mayor's son, is the embodiment of what she's learned to detest.

"You gave her your pin," Madge finally chokes out, remembering the golden mockingjay that was attached to Katniss' shirt.

"It wasn't mine," he tells her, taking a step in her direction. Every time he advances she slinks away. "I just bought it from the jeweler." _Of course it wasn't yours_, she wants to growl, but again she bites her tongue. Madge remembers the day she pawned it away like it was yesterday. She still feels guilty about it, but now that it's with Katniss, Madge supposes she'll be alright. "Katniss didn't have a token," Gale continues. "I thought she'd want something to remind her of home."

Madge scoffs. Gale doesn't know what home is for Katniss. It's only a coincidence that the pin had a mockingjay on it. He never knew that Katniss and Madge would sing for the birds and hear their melody warbled back to them. Gale doesn't know what mockingjays used to stand for, what they still stand for.

Before either of them can say anything else Prim rushes from the building and straight over the Madge. The little girl latches herself onto Madge's side and buries her face in her shirt, mumbling something incoherent.

* * *

Gale watches Prim clinging to Madge with all her might. The two could be sisters with their golden hair and easy blue eyes. It makes his insides ache. He knows he should've left a long time ago, let the older blonde sit in silence, but for some reason he feels empty, as though he has nowhere to go.

When he saw Madge sitting there so obviously trying to hold herself together the best that she could he felt himself break. He had the strangest urge to sit down next to her and rest his arm over her shoulder, pull her into his chest. She looked angry and broken and Gale couldn't help but think that she almost had to be as brave as Katniss to be dealing with this. Almost.

And even now that Madge is preoccupied with Prim he still can't bring himself to leave. His eyes linger in their direction and it makes him even more upset. He knows he should get home to his family but his feet won't let him go.

Madge lowers herself to Prim's height and whispers something to her, reaching forward and wiping the tears that spill from the little girl's blue eyes despite crying herself. Prim nods and Madge forces a smile on her face. The two start to walk away when someone with a camera stops them.

Both freeze, staring up at the Capitol citizen that grins like it's his job because it is and asks Prim a question or two. Something about how she felt when she got her name called and how she felt when her sister leaped forward to Volunteer. Was she upset she wouldn't get the chance to be in the Games this year? Questions that make Gale outwardly sick.

Thankfully the 12 year old knows how to answer questions; she has all the charm that Katniss never possessed. Maybe she learned it from Madge, Gale wonders, or maybe it just has to do with the blonde hair.

When Prim starts tearing up again, the man with the camera breaking through her poorly built walls, Gale lurches forward before he can help himself. The camera swings up to him and as the mayor's son he offers the best smile he can manage. "It's clearly been a rough day for Primrose," Gale supplies coolly. "I think it might be best to interview her once she has time to process what's happened, don't you think?"

"Oh Mr. Hawthorne!" the man cheers brightly. "You're so right! My apologies, Primrose. I'll be back later!"

The camera man and the interviewer saunter away, waving over their shoulders and calling out something about finding Peeta's brothers. The second they're out of sight Madge lets out a shaky breath and guides Prim to the stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute," she whispers. "Then I'll walk you home, okay? Just wait at the bottom of the stairs."

Prim starts to tear up again, her blue eyes blinking rapidly again and again. Gale knows he shouldn't be watching and shouldn't be eavesdropping but again he can't find the strength to move away and mind his own business.

"Will you stay with me?" Prim croaks.

"Of course," Madge nods, cupping Prim's cheeks as if that will make her understand. "You know I will. Just wait at the bottom of the stairs." Prim nods too and then rushes down the marble steps to where Mrs. Everdeen waits, tired and blank. Madge whips around to face Gale so quickly that he nearly stumbles out of shock. "What are you doing?" she exclaims, charging in his direction.

"What do you mean?" he asks confusedly.

"First you carried off Prim," Madge says, counting off on her fingers as if the list will serve as a good visual, "then with the pin. Now you're shooting camera men away?" Still, Gale doesn't understand, and apparently neither does she. "I don't get it."

"Katniss and I are friends," he answers. "I wanted to help—"

"Friends?" Madge repeats. The word is sour in her mouth. Anger immediately fills Gale, his chest turns hot. "_Help_?" His hands ball into fists at the disgust in her voice. "Do you _know_ what you did?"

With an exasperated breath Gale throws his hands down. "I gave Prim time to—"

"To what?" Madge mumbles angrily. "Wallow on the fact that Katniss is hundreds of miles away, alone, waiting to be made into a Capitol's play toy?" Gale freezes at her words. Not only are they openly treasonous but he's never heard her talk like _this_ before. Something sparks inside him, the anger turning to curiosity. The fire inside him that lightly glows, the one he can't repress, does she have one too? "All you did was push back the inevitable," she growls.

Madge stomps away from him and down the stairs before grabbing Prim's shoulder, lightly guiding her from the chaos that surrounds the Justice Building. And Gale supposes that she's right, but he refuses to let himself feel guilty for it.

He watches the group of blondes dissolve into the Seam before he makes his way back home, wondering if he understands Madge more than he originally thought.

* * *

_A/N: How am I doing with my characterization still? I think Madge would be a bit more bitter under this stress, she's not normally like this. I've always seen Gale as a big softie (secretly of course, he has all those siblings!) so when he saw Peeta break down he had to comfort him. I love exploring a Gale/Peeta friendship as well as a Katniss/Gale friendship in these circumstances. Obviously Gale's already a bit attracted to Madge... hm... Let me know what you're thinking! Lots of love, and happy Monday!_


	3. Ceremonies

The first thing Gale registers upon opening his door and making his way inside is that something feels off kilter. There's a vacuum roaring two floors up meaning the maid is working, and something sweet is wafting from the kitchen so Gale will bet that the butler has put on tea for someone.

His father is most certainly absent considering he has a boatload of new paperwork to fill out for the newest tributes, and his mother will have taken Posy and Vick to the meadow so they can play amongst the flowers and open field and pretend as though two children weren't just shipped to their death.

But Rory should be here. That must be who the tea is for.

"Rory?" Gale's voice echoes. He kicks off his shoes by the door (his mother _will_ kill him if he tracks dirt on the floors) and slides his way into the living room in his socks. "Rory?" he repeats.

On the couch sits his younger brother, slumped over with his elbows on his knees. "What do you want?" he mutters. He sits up as though he's trying to seem tough and crosses his arms over his chest. Gale makes his way to the spot on the couch next to him and Rory slinks away. "Leave me alone, Gale," his brother grumbles, going to stand.

"Ah, ah," Gale grabs the hem of Rory's shirt before he got too far, tugging him backwards. Rory falls onto the couch with an _oomf_ and sighs dejectedly. "Tell me or I'll tell Dad."

And because there is nothing worse than ratting to the man in charge, Rory gives in.

"Some kid spit on me today," Rory says quietly. He won't meet Gale's stony gaze, he keeps his eyes on the floor. "And that didn't bother me too much, not really. I knew it would happen." Gale locks his jaw and swallows tersely. When will anyone in this God forsaken district realize that the Hawthorne children didn't get a choice in the life that they live? "But then Prim was called and—"

"Katniss' sister?" Gale asks. Just for clarification. Rory's head tips forward and his ears burn red. "Since when do you know her?"

"I've always known her," he says shyly. "She's in my class at school, we talk all the time. She's really sweet, Gale. Doesn't have a mean thing to say about anyone." Gale watches his brother with a wary expression. Young love at its finest. God, his father would smack Rory silly for talking like this about a Seam girl, no matter her hair color. "She even offers to help some people with their homework if they—"

"Alright, Rory," Gale cuts him off gently. "And?"

Rory lifts his shoulders lightly, dropping his gaze down to the hardwood floor. "When she was called it felt really… bad."

"Really bad," Gale repeats.

"Yeah," Rory nods. He squints as if trying to focus on something. "Like someone punched me in the stomach." Gale reaches over and drops his hand onto his brother's shoulder. "I tried looking for her after but then I saw her and she looked so sad I didn't know what to say, I couldn't…" he trails off, shaking his head. "I just came home."

"That's good," Gale tells him. "You made the right choice. She needs some time to herself, anyway." Away from prying eyes and _camera men_. "Besides, if Dad had known—"

Suddenly Rory groans, shaking Gale off of him and crossing his arms over his chest again. "I don't get it." Gale pulls his hand back into his lap and watches his brother struggling for the proper words. "Why doesn't Dad like people from the Seam? He grew up there!"

Gale though shocked at his brother's words recovers quickly. "Hey," he soothes him. "Dad doesn't _dislike_ people from the Seam."

"But you just said—"

"He just doesn't _prefer_ them," Gale cuts him off. "It's a tough thing to explain, Rory."

"And I saw you with that one girl today!"

"It's complicated," Gale concludes sharply. Rory frowns as he looks up at his brother.

* * *

It's nighttime before Madge finally hears the triple knock on the front door. Without even looking toward her mother who's already asleep (yes, Reaping day is _always_ bad) she strides over and throws it open, marching outside and letting it click shut behind her. In seconds she's smothered in Thom's arms, his grip is fierce and his body is warm.

"Hey, hey," he whispers. She can't stop herself from crying, though she tries to. His hands smooth down her hair much like she had done with Prim earlier. "S'okay, Madge. It's okay."

But it isn't okay. It's not okay and no matter what happens it's never going to _be _okay. Where's Katniss now? What's she doing? Thinking? Is she asleep or lying in bed restless? Katniss might as well be on a different planet. Madge shudders again him and Thom's grip tightens. He rests his chin on the top of her head and sways slightly.

"She's coming back," Madge croaks. Her voice is muffled in the fabric of his Reaping day shirt but she's sure Thom knows what she says. Madge turns her head anyway, her cheek against his chest. "She will, I know it."

"Of course she will," he nods. He and Katniss aren't exactly friends, per say, but he's admitted to admiring her from afar. That, and Katniss once said she didn't have a problem with Thom as long as he didn't upset Madge. "Just breathe, Madge. She's okay." She's okay _for now_. "I was going to come earlier," he says softly. One of his hands rubs circles on her back while the other toys with the tips of her hair. "I just figured you'd be with Prim."

Madge nods, her forehead bumping his chest more than once.

"I have to watch with her tomorrow," she tells him, finally pulling out of his grasp. "The Opening Ceremonies." Madge lets out a shaky breath and diverts her eyes before reaching up to wipe her tears. "I don't know how to do it, I don't know if I—"

"Don't you dare start that," Thom growls. He grips her shoulders tightly. "Look at me, Madge." Hesitantly, the blonde glances upwards. "You've got to be strong. Okay? It's going to be hard, it already is, I _know_ that. But you promised Katniss, didn't you?"

"Yes," she nods timidly. "I did." In so many words, anyway.

"Then put on your game face and go be brave," he tells her fiercely. "You carry you and your mother on your shoulders all by yourself." _That's not true_, she wants to say_. I had help_. "Prim's pretty light. I know you can carry her too."

* * *

How Gale managed to make it through the school day he hasn't the slightest idea. All that was played on the screens at lunch again and again was each and every Reaping, over and over until he had permanently learned the name and face of every tribute. His table was empty, other than himself, and it weighed heavy on his heart.

But now the school day is over and the Opening Ceremonies are mandatory. The heat of the night is unbearable. Gale readjusts Posy on his hip as he makes his way to the center of town, listening to his baby sister rambling on and on about what she did with Vick that day. His mother isn't far behind. Hazelle Hawthorne has an award winning smile pressed on her face like always, playing the perfect role of supporting wife and loving mother to the Hawthorne family.

Finally he reaches Town Square and easily makes his way through the crowd – they part for him. He spots Madge in the very front row holding Prim tight against her side as though if she lets the younger go one of them may disappear. Mrs. Everdeen gazes out at the crowd with a blank expression, physically here and mentally somewhere else. Gale can't really blame her, not after seeing who Katniss is up against.

Gale's eyes flicker to where Peeta's family stand as well, his two older brothers Proja and Taftan staring at the spinning emblem on the screen with hard expressions. His eyes dance back and forth between the two groups, both filled with blondes and yet neither addressing each other. And why should they? For their own to come the others must die.

Gale's stomach turns as he watches Prim squeezing closer to Madge. Though he's displeased that Katniss has to fight he's equally relieved someone as tiny and innocent as Prim isn't the one to do so.

"Gale," Posy tugs on his collar. She frowns, her gray eyes twinkling. "Who are you looking at?"

"No one," he answers automatically. "I'm listening to you, Pose. What else did you do today?" Instantly the little girl continues her speech of playing with dolls and browsing through books with pretty pictures… anything to keep her distracted from the Games.

But as she speaks he can't help but search for Madge again. Not because of the way her golden hair is braided back like Katniss wears, or because her eyes twinkle with such a powerful determination, but because he can't help himself. He wants to see her reactions more than anyone else's, wants to know how she thinks.

After her little slip up yesterday his mind has been filled with thoughts of her. God knows Gale detests Panem's government, and every time he learns something new (the house is bugged, all old food is burned so no one can rummage for it, sometimes spoiled tesserae is given out) it only makes him angrier. Madge, though, doesn't know the things he does, which means he probably doesn't know the things _she_ does. But hell, he wants to.

Gale finally makes his way to the stage with his family like every year, and sits in the seat he knows has the best view of Madge. From her spot standing with the crowd she's chewing on her bottom lip. Her eyebrows are creased. She has a smidge of coal on her forehead that (unfortunately) makes him smile. He has the greatest urge to wipe it off with his thumb.

Only when Gale's father comes over the speakers and says that the Opening Ceremonies are about to start does he at least _try _to stop looking at Madge. The screen flashes to Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith who are eagerly welcoming everyone who's tuning in (who is, well, _everyone_) and talking about how promising of a year this is. Again his eyes are on Madge who looks so focused and small. Suddenly her head jerks to the side and Gale follows her gaze, over to a boy in his classes named Thom Reynar who is standing a few feet away from her.

The boy mouths something to Madge who rolls her eyes but then smiles, tilting her head away from him and back toward the screen. Almost at once her eyes are focused again, that of a hunter.

"Gale," Posy tugs his collar again. "The horses are thomping!"

"Right, Pose," he nods.

Gale forces himself to pay attention to the screen. District 1 and 2 and 3 and 4 roll by and he supposes he should try to seem enthused. His father would appreciate it if he seemed enthused. He just… can't. Not this year. Can't even pretend. Gale personally knows tributes in the Games this year, _both of them_ from the district, and it throws him off kilter. He won't yell and shout like he'd like to, but he won't smile either.

All of the districts roll by. Some look fantastic, others ridiculous, but none really catch Gale's eye. He's not paying much attention.

But then the screen begins to flicker. It's filled with flames, with fire. A fire so powerful it almost matches the one he keeps bottled up inside him. Gale blinks a few times, trying to figure out what exactly it is he's staring at, before his jaw drops.

District 12 is burning their competition down, their outfits like the flaming coal the citizens keep in their fireplaces.

Though he wants to see _her_ reaction, Gale can't tear his eyes from the screen. Peeta and Katniss stand with their hands entwined, smiling and laughing and waving at the crowd. The entire arena at the Capitol is filled with cheers of their names, and a murmur here in District 12 is starting as well. Flowers are thrown at the pair of them, citizens shriek and scream for their attention.

Even Caesar and Claudius are too stunned for words.

Eventually, however, they begin to speak about how amazed they are. How unified District 12 is, how stunning their display is, how breathtakingly thrilling. Little Posy in Gale's lap bounces and screams as she points towards the screen. District 12's babble has grown into an excited murmur. This year, Gale thinks, will be different. This year the world will be set on fire.

* * *

Madge stands idly behind Prim as the little girl receives another short interview. The blonde wants to swoop in and protect the girl from the vultures. Wants to pull out an arrow and shoot it into their faces even if her aim isn't the best and it could hit a little _lower_.

"I think it was amazing," Prim says animatedly. Her eyes are wide and glowing, she is filled with new hope. "Katniss looked spectacular! She definitely had the best outfit!"

_As long as she's not naked_, Thom has mouthed. And Madge supposes that this stunning display of fire _is_ much more powerful than anything she could've hoped for.

"What about the show of unity between her and Peeta Mellark?" the interviewer continues.

Yes, what _about_ the display of unity? Madge swallows the bad taste in her mouth. Katniss would never suggest the hand holding, it was obviously _his_ idea. It had to be. And because of that, what's his angle? _He's one of the good ones_, she reminds herself. _Peeta would make the best trades. A loaf of bread for a squirrel. Always nice. Still nice. One of the good ones. _They never spoke much but he was always, always kind.

"I think they could be going into the Games together," Prim tells them. The interviewers love it. Madge wants to knock their fake orange wigs from their heads and rip out each and every one of their purple eyelashes. "Sort of like a team, you know? It will be great to see where they go!"

"Oh yes," the nod. They love Prim. Of course they do, who doesn't? She's an angel. "Yes indeed!"

Madge takes a step back and forces herself to breathebreathebreathe.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" The blonde jerks her head so quickly to the voice she pulls something in her neck. She squeaks at the pain and grumbles as the person in question comes into view. Gale Hawthorne cocks an eyebrow. He's not carrying his little sister like he was earlier, she realizes. His face is donning his signature smirk. Madge's hands clench reflexively. "She did great."

_He's not here to pick a fight_, she thinks. "She did," Madge nods.

"Then why do you look so upset?" he pries.

The lights on the stage turn off and send everyone spiraling into darkness, signaling that the event is over. "I'm not," she lies. Even now she can see the outline of his face, the intensity of his deep gray eyes. Like always, Madge decides changing the subject is much more convenient. "Why aren't you scaring cameramen away?"

Gale cocks an eyebrow. "Last time I did that you chewed me out. Maybe I wasn't up for it." He glances over his shoulder at the now dark screens where Katniss had just been glowing. "Besides, why push back the inevitable, hm?" Madge licks her lips as he turns to face her again and briefly glances toward the ground before meeting his gaze again. "You don't have the fight in you tonight," Gale murmurs. "Why not?"

"Why're you looking for a fight?"

His lips quirk into an almost smile. "I wasn't, I just sort of expected one."

"Sorry to disappoint." He frowns at her. "But this isn't really a game."

"Of course it is. It's the _Hunger_ Games."

Madge clenches her jaw. "Exactly," she bites out. "And it all just got _very_ real."

Gale's eyes twinkle as though he understands what she's saying, why she looks upset, or maybe he's happy he finally got that little spark of her to shine. Hell if she knows. Before he can say anything else Prim is by her side, tugging on her hand.

"Come on, Madge," Prim says. Her voice is upbeat and Madge can hear the smile in it. Finally she tears her gaze away from Gale, finding Prim glancing toward the mayor's son with scarlet cheeks. "Gale Hawthorne," she nods in his direction.

"I told you, Prim," he chuckles, "just call me Gale."

The little girl blushes again before turning back to Madge. "It's late. We have school tomorrow."

"Yes we do," Madge agrees. She's thankful the little girl has stepped in before things took a turn for the worst.

"Goodnight, Gale!" Prim calls out. She laces her fingers with Madge and starts pulling her toward the Seam. Madge obediently follows.

"Rest easy, Prim," he calls back. After a moment he adds, "Madge." She chooses not to respond.

* * *

"He's quite handsome," Prim says. They stroll through the darkened alleys of the Seam, not rushing to get home. Mrs. Everdeen left the viewing as soon as she could, Madge is sure, and is probably already in bed. The thought leaves Madge with an indescribable rage. Mrs. Everdeen is tuning out. "The mayor's son. Don't you think?"

"What?"

Prim giggles and squeezes Madge's hand. "You're clueless, Madge."

"Prim," Madge warns. The little girl giggles again. "What are you getting at?"

"You know what I'm getting at," Prim answers. "He's _handsome_, Madge. He looked for you tonight."

"He—no he didn't!" Still, Prim is laughing. "Besides, I have much more important things to focus on than the mayor's son." Yes, Gale Hawthorne is _extremely _attractive, but Prim will never hear Madge admit that. It's part of what makes him so damn infuriating. It slips when Madge says, "What about that Peeta boy, hm?"

She had wanted to refrain from talking about the Games with Prim, wanted to just let tonight _be_, but it slipped. Damn her and her subject changes, wanting to avoid talking about herself at all costs.

"The one with Katniss tonight?" Prim asks. Her eyes are bright and wide as she nods. "Yes, I suppose he's handsome too. Tall and strong, he has big shoulders. His eyes always look so sad though." She lifts her shoulders slightly but then sighs. "I've spoken to him a few times, you know. He decorates the cakes at the bakery. I used to beg Katniss to take me, sometimes I would go see them on my own…" Prim drops her gaze to the ground. "Who will decorate the cakes now?"

Madge slows her pace, turning carefully to the girl beside her. "He has brothers," she tells him. In fact, Madge knows _one_ of them very well. Prim blinks a few times trying to accept this answer. Madge knows she shouldn't have changed the subject, especially not to this. "If Katniss is coming home, then he—"

"I know," Prim cuts her off. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Madge nods in understanding and then the two being to walk again, this time in silence. When they reach the Everdeen house Madge helps Prim inside quietly. As expected, Mrs. Everdeen is already asleep. She hasn't put out any candles and is in bed with her shoes on. Madge tells Prim to get in her pajamas and the little girl nods, digging through the tiny dresser before rushing into the bathroom to change.

Madge sighs, pacing over to the bed where Mrs. Everdeen is, and starts to take off the woman's shoes. "You have to be strong for Prim," Madge nearly growls at her, whether Mrs. Everdeen be listening or not. "You owe that to Katniss. You promised her! Do you understand?" There is nothing but silence in response. Madge tosses the shoes to the ground with a thud and moments later Prim emerges from the bathroom, dressed for bed. "Alright," Madge motions toward the mattress, "it's past your bedtime."

Prim scrambles across the floor and crawls up next to her mother, nuzzling down under the blanket despite the hot night and curling toward Mrs. Everdeen.

"You'll walk me to school in the morning," Prim whispers to Madge, "right?"

"You know it." She reaches down and brushes the blonde bangs from the little girl's forehead. "I love you, Prim."

"I love you too, Madge," she yawns. Madge bends down and presses her lips quickly to Prim's forehead. "Thank you."

* * *

_A/N: I've been pretty steady with this Monday update so I'm hoping to stick to it. There's some Gale/family interaction and Madge/Thom and huzzah even some Gadge. I love Prim (who is def all aboard the gadge train) and Rory heh.. trying to keep personalities similar with a little twist, you know? It's hard. How am I doing? Let me know. x_


	4. Scores

When the whistle blows in the morning to wake the miners for their shift, Madge also stirs. There's a drool spot on the book beneath her. She's fallen asleep at the table again. Madge groans, reaching down to wipe away the puddle from her text, and lifts her head slightly. Her mother is in the kitchen, it must be a good day considering she's out of bed. Madge rubs the sleep from her eyes and forces herself to stand, nearly tripping out of the wooden chair and onto the ground.

Her mother frowns and asks, "Are you feeling alright?" Madge doesn't answer, only marches from the dining room into the bedroom and to the thin dresser. "You can't keep overworking yourself honey," Mrs. Undersee calls after her daughter. She doesn't seem to understand that Madge doesn't really have a choice. "If you can't handle this on your own then—"

"I'm fine," Madge shouts back.

She peels off her shirt and tosses it into the dirty clothes pile before pulling on a clean one. She overslept. She's not going to have time to go into the woods this morning and reset the snares, and after glancing in the cabinets last night she knows they're going to need more food soon.

Madge wiggles out of the shorts she slept in and pulls on her school uniform skirt. She marches back into the kitchen and ties up her hair as she goes, barely glancing in her mother's direction.

"You can talk to me, Madge," Mrs. Undersee whispers.

"There's nothing to talk about," she returns. Madge takes a few berries from a (nearly empty) bowl and collects her school books before starting toward the door. "I have to get Prim," Madge tells her. "I'll see you after school."

Mrs. Undersee sighs but lets her daughter leave.

All the way to the Everdeen's house Madge makes a list of the things that she has to do. After school she'll just have to make the snare run that she couldn't this morning, and she'll stay up late again and get some homework done. Maybe stop by and see Thom for a little bit so her head doesn't explode. She considers going to the bakery but knows that won't end in anything good so she crosses it off her mental list immediately.

With a yawn Madge reaches Katniss' and marches inside without knocking. Mrs. Everdeen is awake this morning and the house smells delicious. Prim sits at the table chewing on some bread and smiles brightly. Her mother is active. Maybe what Madge said to her two days ago on the night of the Opening Ceremonies actually got to her.

"Hi Madge," Prim calls. This has put the little girl in the brightest mood, and Madge can't help but smile too. "Ready for school?"

"Only when you are," Madge nods. Her eyes follow Mrs. Everdeen as she moves methodically through the house. The older woman doesn't look at Madge, she busies herself with other things such as cleaning the dishes, but at least she's up and moving.

Prim hops off of her rickety chair and moves over to Madge. She collects her books in an old ragged knapsack and slings it over her shoulder. The two start off to school together.

* * *

Gale knocks back the rest of his coffee before placing his mug in the sink, ignoring the murmurs from the Capitol citizens who have definitely woken up too early. They speak of their excitement for the training scores that will be released tomorrow. They rave again and again about the mark that District 12 has left on everyone in the Capitol and how important it is that Katniss and Peeta score well

He has a headache.

Rory slips into the kitchen as well, his backpack tight around his back and his uniform pressed and clean.

"I have an idea," the younger says. Gale cocks an eyebrow at his brother before turning toward the living room where all the monsters are currently residing. He gives him a look that says _later_. So of course the second the two are away from prying eyes and ears, Rory is rambling. "You said that Katniss provides for her family right?" They pace down the dirt road to the school together, not wanting to be late. "Well how are they eating now that Katniss is gone?"

"Rory," Gale warns. His brother is like an open book and Gale can read him better than most. He knows where this is going.

"We can take them a basket, Gale!" The older clicks his tongue. "No one will even have to know. We can say that you and I are going on a picnic and we can take it to them instead!"

Still, Gale is hesitant. He knows how people in the Seam think. They're all about working for themselves and they ignore help like he can't understand. Something about _charity_ whether it be charity or not. But Prim is different.

"You sure this isn't about Primrose?" Gale asks.

Rory's cheeks flare up. "It isn't," he protests weakly. "I just want to help them. What if they're starving?"

And for some reason, Madge Undersee doesn't cross Gale's mind at all. She's been in the back of his head for days but at the one moment he _should_ be thinking of her, she's not present. He should know that she's taking care of them, why wouldn't she be? That she's feeding both her own family as well as Katniss'. But it doesn't strike a chord, and reluctantly he agrees to help his brother make a basket.

* * *

The replays of the Opening Ceremony have been on the fading screen in the cafeteria for the past two days. It's the only footage they have to show besides the Reaping. Madge has memorized every skimpy outfit (District 1) and every fashion flunk (District 8). Every single design Madge has permanently imprinted in her brain. She studies the broadcasts.

"Will you quit watching it?" Thom scolds her. The blonde lifts her eyebrows but doesn't turn from the screen. She wishes she had the same lunch block as Prim so she could comfort her even now. "You're driving yourself crazy."

"I think the girl from District 4 is more than she looks to be," Madge says thoughtfully. She scratches at her forehead. "Very aware of things. Her surroundings. You know?"

"Madge," Thom grunts. He reaches over and pulls her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Stop. You can't change anything by memorizing their freaking outfits." Madge blinks a few times as he drops her chin. "_Please_."

His voice is so desperate, so _upset,_ that she nods and looks away from the screen in guilt. Thom sighs in relief. The rest of lunch Madge commands herself to keep her gaze away from the screen and instead focus on other things. She watches the people moving through the cafeteria, listens to them talk. She spots Gale Hawthorne alone at a table.

She must be looking for too long because Thom cocks an eyebrow and follows her gaze. "Didn't he used to sit with Katniss?"

She tries to look away from his empty table but can't seem to find the strength. "Yeah," Madge nods.

She and Katniss had agreed that they saw each other enough as it was, that they didn't need to sit together at lunch too. So Madge sat with Thom and Katniss sat with the mayor's son and that was that. They didn't talk about it much.

Gale's eyes are on the screen just as Madge's had been. He watches just like she did, like he's trying to memorize it all. Madge wonders why he doesn't sit with some of his other friends, she's sure that he has some. He's the mayor's son. He has to.

"He leaves the same time we do," Thom says. Finally she pulls her eyes away from Gale to look at her friend. "He starts his official training as the mayor the same day we all leave for the mines." Oh. Right. That's soon. "We could ask him to—"

"Don't," Madge cuts him off before he can even finish. She doesn't want to hear the suggestion because she already knows what it is. Gale Hawthorne will not sit with them at lunch. "I don't want him to."

Thom shrugs, "Gale's not a bad guy. We've got math together." Madge rakes her hands over her face tiredly as he smirks. "I saw you talking to him after the Ceremonies."

"Will you stop?"

"I just figured you're both rooting for Katniss to come home," Thom says. "Might as well do it together."

* * *

Madge is exhausted. She's been in the woods all morning and through the afternoon after hunting and resetting snares. Now that it's early evening she's finally leaving the Hob. Darius wouldn't leave her alone, tugging on her hair and trying to get her to kiss him.

She's still in her hunting outfit by the time she gets to Prim as the sun is starting to set. The knees of her khaki pants are caked with mud from resting as she reset her snares and the boots of her toes are a bit too tight. She's going to need to buy some new ones soon, despite the fact that she doesn't have the money to do so. Maybe she'll kiss Darius and _he_ can pay for them. Probably not.

Madge has caught a feast for the Everdeen's today, so she's not exactly thinking about her disheveled appearance. Two squirrels, though they weren't shot through the eye like Katniss would've done. It will fill them up, keep their stomachs from growling and keep Prim's spirit uplifted.

Madge has dropped a few things off at home for her mother too cook for dinner (she's up today as well, maybe it won't be as bad as it usually is) before darting off to the Everdeen's. She's excited to see Prim and show her what she's caught.

But then she opens the door. And she's frozen. And is it even _possible_ for such feelings of elatedness to disappear so quickly? Her mouth is sour and she can't move or breathe or focus and suddenly she's thinking about the stains on her pants and her hair coming out of her ponytail and the dirt caked beneath her fingernails.

"Madge!" Prim calls out. She giggles and wipes at her mouth smearing – is that jam? – across her chin. "You're finally here!" Yes, Madge is here. But so are two other people. "You know Gale," Prim continues with a smirk, gesturing to the couch where the mayor's son sits. Madge can't look at him. She won't look at him. "And this is Rory," she says, motioning to the boy who sits next to her at the dining room table. Mrs. Everdeen is nowhere in sight, probably in the back bedroom. Madge swallows once. "He's in my class at school," Prim goes on.

Suddenly the bag around her shoulder feels infinitely heavy. She brought them food but they don't need food because someone else has given some to them.

"That's great, Prim," Madge forces out. Maybe she'll sell the squirrels to Sae. Perhaps she can get those new boots after all and won't have to kiss Darius, or maybe she'll kiss him just because she can and the bakery is off limits. Or maybe Madge'll keep the meat for her own family considering she's been giving up half of what she normally brings in to keep Prim's stomach full. "Great," she repeats.

Prim's too good, too kindhearted to see what this really is. This is charity, straight from the mayor's house itself.

"I saved you some!" Prim cheers, holding up a slice of bread. The pink good across it must be strawberry, and Madge _loves _strawberry. Her stomach turns. "I know it's your favorite!"

Everyone is watching, she can feel their eyes drilling into her. Prim is watching her and this boy Rory is watching her and Gale is watching her too, his face masked and neutral. It would be rude to say no.

But she does it anyway.

"No thank you," Madge says as calmly as she can. "I should be getting back to my mom. I have to make dinner for us tonight."

Madge wants Prim to beg her to stay. Sit through the training scores with them. Hold her hand. Make these boys leave and go back to their big fancy home. Buy Prim only nods and smiles. "Okay, Madge. Whatever you'd like." Again her stomach turns. "You should stay, though." But Madge wants to hear it. _I _want _you to stay_. This girl, this little girl who is practically her sister, doesn't need her here. "There's plenty of food to go around."

Madge readjusts the strap on her game bag and forces a smile. "That's alright. You should save some of that for later. Don't eat too much, either. You'll get sick."

Prim nods at the advice and then turns back to Rory, quietly giggling about something all over again. The young mayor's son looks proud of himself, pleased, and the way he looks at Prim fills Madge with an indescribable jealously. No one looks at _her_ like that. No one crosses the boundary to bring _her_ food, to make sure _she's_ okay.

Without even a goodbye Madge turns around and lets the door click shut behind her. She hasn't even been walking a full minute when someone's hand is on her shoulder. Madge ducks immediately – contact isn't welcome in the Seam – and spins around to face her attacker.

But it's not an attacker, it's Gale Hawthorne, and his face is suddenly filled with emotions that aren't neutral at all. Guilt. Embarrassment.

"Don't leave on our account," Gale says quickly. His hands are back by his sides. His shirt is pressed and clean. His eyes dart to the stains on her shirt, the wrinkles in her faded pants. "I'm sure Prim wants you to stay."

"Prim's well taken care of," she answers immediately. She had told herself not to be rude to the Hawthorne's but this anger is filling her up so quickly she can't find a way to stop talking. "This is _my_ job," Madge blurts. "_I _take care of Prim. _I_ bring her food. _I _make sure she's taken care of. Not you or your brother. Not your _family_, okay?" There's a certain desperation to her voice. Gale blinks a few times clearly unable to respond. Madge lets out a deep breath and inches away. Why _should_ he respond? He was only being nice and she's overreacting. "Just forget it," Madge finally resolves. "Never mind." She can't win this. It's her job, sure, but Gale's obviously much better at doing it. "Do what you want."

Food is food, and if they're going to give some to Prim she shouldn't be so bitter about it.

"Madge," Gale protests and marches after her as she walks away. "It wasn't my idea it was Rory's."

"You helped," she mumbles. "Listen, it doesn't even matter. As long as Prim's eating I don't care."

"You obviously _do _care," he growls, "or you would've stayed and had dinner with us!" Gale spins her around so she's facing him. "Will you look at me when I'm talking to you?" he snaps. Madge freezes again, the sound of his voice filled with a sharp despondency. "I'm _sorry_. Is that what you want?"

"I don't want _anything_ from you!" she nearly shouts. "Don't you _get_ that?"

No matter what she does, he's always better. He's the one who took Prim away when she was crying. He's the one who gave Katniss something to remind her of home. He _always_ wins and always _will_. He has money, food, a hot shower whenever he wants one. Gale Hawthorne has _everything_.

"I have to go," Madge says with a shaking voice. She's on the verge of tears. He can't see her cry, she won't let him. "I have to get to my mom."

"Madge," he tiredly tries again but she's sprinting through the District before he can stop her and the Seam is too jagged for him to follow and by the time she gets home she can't breathe and her eyes _stingstingsting _and she forces herself to accept the fact that she isn't always who's best for people.

* * *

Prim cocks her head when Gale returns to the Everdeen house. She's a sweet girl, grateful for what the Hawthorne's have done for her. It makes Gale think that it was all worth it.

"Madge gone, then?" Prim asks. Her voice has a hint of sadness to it.

"She had to get to her mom," Gale says, mechanically repeating the words he heard moments ago.

"That's okay," Prim nods, glancing at the basket on the table in front of her. "Mrs. Undersee is sick. I'm surprised Madge has been with me as much as she has, really." Her mother's sick? Gale didn't know that. The little blonde shrugs. "She's balancing a lot." Suddenly she looks up, her eyes darting between Rory and Gale. "Can you guys stay for the training scores?"

"Yes," Rory blurts immediately. It takes all Gale has to not glare. Their father wants them home for the scores. He specifically told them he wants them home. "Of course we can, Prim!" The older boy forces a smile and nods encouragingly, but inside his stomach aches.

He already took Madge away from Prim for the night, there's no way in hell he's going to leave her all by herself no matter what the consequences are.

Dammit, the way Madge looked when she walked away broke his heart. She looked so distressed, so exhausted… he can't even put it into words. Her eyes glistened over with unshed tears and her eyebrows knit and her chin quivered and all he wanted to do was make her believe that he was _sorry_. That he _is_ sorry. The worst part of it all is he understands why she's so upset and still there's nothing he can do to fix it now. He should've known not to intervene.

Gale eases back onto the scratchy couch and waits for Prim and Rory to join him. Only after a few moments of silence does Gale hear a door creak open, and then after casting a glance over his shoulder does he see Mrs. Everdeen emerging from her bedroom. She stays in the dining room and nibbles on some food from the basket, keeping her eyes on the screen that will automatically turn on when the scores are ready to show.

She looks like Katniss in her facial features. Focused eyes no matter how tired she is, sharp cheekbones, the way she sits. But Mrs. Everdeen seems frail and fragile, like the lost merchant she is, and Katniss has never looked weak to Gale.

"What if she gets a 12?" Prim asks, bouncing animatedly. The question is directed toward Rory who stares back at Prim as though she's the loveliest creature he's ever encountered. "Wouldn't that be spectacular? Then again, no one has ever gotten a 12. Oh, I hope she doesn't do terrible."

"She's going to do great," Gale reassures her. Rory shoots him a look expressing something like _that was my line_, but Gale continues to talk. "Don't be so nervous."

Honestly, Gale's probably a bit more nervous than he seems, hence him stealing all of Rory's lines. Katniss and Peeta _both _stole the show with their outfits of fire, but to keep everyone hooked they're going to need great scores. They need to keep the audience intrigued.

"Look!" Rory points toward the screen as it flickers to life. "They're on!"

There's a bit of pre-show introduction that Gale has memorized from hearing it so many times, but then the scores are on and the entire room falls silent. Out of the corner of his eye he can see that Prim has gripped onto Rory's hand, and though her eyes are on the screen Rory's are where their fingers are laced. Gale's going to have to have a talk with him about the danger of falling for people, and remind his brother that Prim probably just needs some support, but for now he'll let his brother have this moment.

Gale can't remember the last time he held hands with anyone for any reason. It makes him feel lonely.

The careers score their usual scores. 8s and 9s and 10s. Most people average around a 5. There are a few strangely higher scores like a 6 or a 7 and some shockingly low scores of 2 or 3, but Gale hardly pays any mind.

Because Peeta's score is an 8, right up there with the careers. And Katniss scores—

"An 11" Prim shouts, just the same time Caesar Flickerman does. "She scored an 11!" She jerks Rory's hand over and pulls him along with it. "What do you think she did? Oh, she's amazing! Katniss is coming home, she's coming home!"

And Rory laughs alongside Prim and Gale smiles and catches a smile from Mrs. Everdeen as well who has begun to clean everything up from dinner and this is really happening. His friends are doing great, he's sure one of them will come home.

* * *

_A/N: Happy Monday! Characterization? Thoughts? Let me know! I'm always second guessing myself with this story. There are some hints in there about certain things, I wonder if any of you have caught them. Heh. Lots of love. _


	5. Interviews

"It was nice having them over," Prim tells Madge as they walk to school Monday morning. "The mayor's sons. They're very polite and proper. And Rory is sweet as sugar. He kept telling me all about his little sister Posy." Madge smiles at Prim who seems to be doing well and rests her hand on her shoulder. "I wish you would've stayed, though."

The older only shrugs. She feels guilty for having ran and it stings in the back of her throat, she should've stayed no matter how angry she had been, but Madge is too kind to pull innocent little Prim into her petty drama.

"You know how my mom is," Madge says, even though yesterday had been a good day for Mrs. Undersee. She's usually sick and dying with her everlasting headaches, the ones that started with the loss of her sister and have only gotten worse with the death grip of the Seam. "You were in good hands."

"I know," Prim nods. "But I want to watch the interviews with you. Okay?"

Madge smiles and ruffles Prim's hair. "Okay, Prim." And that's a promise Madge intends to keep.

The two blondes depart after a quick hug, Prim taking the hallway to her classes and Madge taking the one opposite for her own. She passes a group of students and hears them animatedly whispering. _An 11! She scored an 11!_ Madge is just as thrilled as everyone else, if not more. She just doesn't have anyone to talk about it with.

Her mother was asleep by the time Katniss' score danced across the screen, and Madge was up before the sun this morning and into the woods so she didn't talk to her once. She didn't even get to see Thom this morning, so she can't have an adult conversation about the score until _lunch_ which is _hours _away. Prim is great to talk to, but she's only 12 years old. She can't discuss the importance of this moment with the little girl.

Just as she's about to slink into homeroom and wait for the bell to ring and classes to start, Madge's shirt is suddenly being tugged backwards.

Her first thought is that it's Thom. He's done it to her before, and maybe he's too excited about Katniss' score to wait until lunch, which is strange considering he doesn't get excited about much. She spins around eagerly, all her cheers on the tip of her tongue, but they die at once when she spots who's _really_ behind her. Not her longtime friend, the boy she considers her brother, but instead it's the mayor's son. _Again_.

She feels all the pressure from yesterday building up in her stomach. "You can't just leave me alone, can you?" she snaps. Her eyes are already stinging, she's resorting to anger to mask her pain. He tugs her further down the hallway away from the door with one hand and scratches at his chin with the other. "What do you _want_, Gale?"

"I wanted to apologize," he grunts out. "For yesterday." Before Madge can even get a word in he's rambling off with his apology. "I know that I crossed a boundary by taking the basket to Prim but if I didn't go with Rory he would've done it alone and _no offense_ but I don't quite trust him in the Seam by himself and if our father found out what we were doing he would've been livid and he was mad enough that we weren't home for the scores anyway because we stayed with Prim so I don't even want to imagine if he had known what else we had done and Katniss is _my friend too_ so forgive me that I wanted to help her family a bit I just couldn't help myself it completely skipped my mind that you would've been the one to take care of them while she's gone. Alright?"

Madge shifts in his silence. Gale's gray gaze is sharp, his eyebrows are knit in quiet worry. He's… concerned. He's actually… _sorry_.

And at first she wants to say something like _is that how your father taught you to speak? Run-on sentences? _But then she feels sorry too, because she never even gave him a chance to explain.

"Okay," Madge nods. She has enough going on in her life that she doesn't need to worry about the mayor's son, too. She'd rather leave it at trades on Sunday. She isn't looking to make an enemy. "It's okay."

"And it makes it worse that your mom is sick," he adds tiredly. "I know how much you have on your mind and I don't want to bother you. It's not like I enjoy it. I just… I don't know. I feel like an asshole."

She pauses and unknowingly takes a step away from him. "What?"

"What?" Gale echoes.

"What did you say? Just now."

"Don't make me repeat it," he mutters, "it was hard enough the first time." Oh, God _forbid_ the mayor's kid apologize for something.

But that wasn't what she meant.

"About my mom," Madge blabs. "You said something."

"Prim said she was sick," Gale tells her gently. No matter how often he intimidates her he most definitely has a softer side, and the way his eyes shine now she can see it.

Maybe he'll understand, then, when she says, "You can't tell anyone."

The kindness fades as he narrows his vision on her, the gray that usually belongs to the Seam meeting her eyes. "Why would I tell anyone? What's it to them?" The words die in her throat, her body involuntarily shudders. Madge can feel her cheeks running pale, paler than usual, and her stomach twisting. She's said too much, and he's smart. He'll figure it out. That her mother doesn't have a _cold_, but instead is sick to the point where she can't even properly care for her daughter. "Madge?"

"Nothing," she croaks. Madge takes another step back. "Forget it." _Change the subject, _her brain screams. "It doesn't matter. Prim loves Rory, she thinks he's sweet." She cocks her head back toward her classroom. "I should go. The bell will ring soon and—" he cuts her off by carefully placing his hand on her shoulder. She cringes as he pulls away, registering that she doesn't like the contact. "Just forget it," Madge repeats weakly.

Gale watches her for a moment. She thinks, by the way he stares, that he could've been a hunter in another life. He listens. He observes.

_He knows_.

"Your mom isn't…" he trails off.

"Please," she pleads. Madge won't beg unless she has to but it's getting to that point. "Don't tell anyone."

The bell rings and his gaze is still hard, but he nods, and Madge rushes to her classroom without looking back, praying that he'll keep his mouth shut.

* * *

Gale stares at Katniss' empty lunch seat with a pang in his chest. He reminds himself that she's eating like a queen wherever she is in the Capitol, but it doesn't help much. He knows that she's in good hands until the interviews tomorrow night. That Katniss has scored an 11 and will come home a Victor.

Not really meaning to, he tips his head and scans the cafeteria. There's only so many times he can watch the numbers bubble on the screen before he has them all memorized. Katniss and Peeta are the only important ones, anyway. While he people-watches he finds his eyes landing on a blonde, sitting with a boy who looks like himself only isn't Gale at all.

Madge speaks animatedly to Thom, her eyes wide and glowing as the words flow from her mouth. The room is too noisy for Gale to catch when she's saying but it must be about Katniss' score. Her mouth forms the world _eleven_. A rush of excitement radiates from her. Even Gale feels himself getting riled up, though her words are inaudible. Thom nods and smiles and completely agrees with whatever it is that Madge is saying.

He looks away before she can catch him staring.

Her mother is sick.

Gale knows that Katniss' mother is struggling and has been ever since the mine collapsed all those years ago and killed her husband, but it hasn't necessarily crippled her. In fact, Mrs. Everdeen is known as a sort of medic in the Seam, providing cures and remedies at a cheap cost. So she's mostly okay. But Madge's mother? What's wrong there?

* * *

The air is sticky.

Gale feels as though there's a net over the district, or maybe some sort of suffocating plastic bag that leaves everyone overly irritated. He's annoyed that the interviews are mandatory. He's annoyed that _any of this_ is mandatory. But here he is, front row in town square, staring up at the screen alongside the rest of this forsaken district.

He spots Madge and Prim in minutes, considering they're in the front row as well. He hasn't made the stage with his family yet, and Posy is on his mother's hip today, so he chooses to weave through the crowd over to the two blondes.

He says hello to Prim first out of consideration, but Madge watches him with wary eyes. She wants to know if he's said anything to anyone. He hasn't, of course.

"Madge," he greats her casually. She tips her head at him. Her mouth stays closed. Mrs. Everdeen is a few feet away. He was hoping Mrs. Undersee would be here as well, he wanted to see how she was, assess the situation without directly asking about it. "Your mother isn't here?" he asks. His voice has taken on the authoritative tone his father taught him to use, and he knows it much frighten her for her cheeks lose all their color.

"She has special clearance to stay home during these events," Madge answers him weakly. Her voice shakes. He wonders what happened to the snippy girl at his doorstep. "Sir," she adds. Gale cocks an eyebrow, but before he can tell her she doesn't have to call him _that_, Gale suddenly feels a sharp hand on his shoulder. Nervously, he turns to face the man he knows is behind him. His father stands tall, his eyes are sharp and focused. "Is there a way we can be of service, Mayor Hawthorne?" Madge asks him.

Her cheeks are still pale. She must think Gale's told on her.

"Miss…" his father starts.

"Undersee," Madge supplies.

"Miss Undersee," Mayor Hawthorne picks up again. His voice is strong and loud, that of a leader. "The first row is reserved for family of the tribute," he tells her. Madge's cheeks lose even more color, if at all possible. "Though you look like Peeta Mellark I know for a fact that he has no sisters, so you cannot be a part of his family. And Katniss Everdeen only has one sister," he says, gesturing to tiny little Prim. The small girl clings even closer to Madge, her eyes widening in terror. "I'm afraid that—"

"Mr. Mayor," Prim cuts him off as politely as she can. "Please don't make Madge go. She practically _is _family! If she goes, I… she said she would watch with me! Please don't make her go!"

Gale holds his breath as he watches the interaction. The stony eyes of the man who raised him glance between the tiny blonde and the one only a bit taller. To her credit, Madge doesn't let her gaze falter once. She waits for his response respectably.

"Alright," Mayor Hawthorne finally nods. Gale exhales in relief. "But if anyone is to ask," his voice drops as he turns to Madge, "tell them you're Ms. Everdeen's cousin. We don't want to start any trouble."

"Yes, Sir," Madge nods. "Thank you, Sir."

The man nods as well, and then returns his eyes to his son. Suddenly Gale is the one feeling pale. "You," his father's voice booms, "are needed on _stage_ with _your _family." Gale nods immediately and nearly bounds across the stage without a goodbye to reach where his mother is.

Hazelle eyes him suspiciously but says nothing, only gestures to the seat next to her in silence.

Gale does not fear the Capitol. He doesn't fear the peacekeepers that lazily guard the district. He doesn't fear the malicious rose-scented president. Gale isn't scared of anything.

Except his father. Gale will always be quietly terrified of his father.

"Don't dillydally next time," Hazelle murmurs beside him. "You know how he gets."

And yes, Gale knows how he gets.

Before Gale can get sucked into the dark memories threatening to close in on him his father is speaking into a scratchy microphone. _Attentive! Always be attentive!_ The words are sharp in his mind. He straightens his posture and keeps his gaze firm on the man at the podium speaking. How is it he can be such a great leader, yet such a letdown of a parent?

_Listen! Focus! This is your life! And it belongs to them._

The screen flickers to life moments after Gale's father is seated.

* * *

Her dress is made of flames. Her hair is elaborately braided. Katniss is, as usual, entirely too beautiful in the most innocent way possible. She most likely doesn't even know how breathtaking she is. Prim giggles as Katniss giggles on the stage, hundreds of miles away in front of a Capitol crowd. She laughs as her sister answers questions with dimwitted responses such as "the lamb stew." She grins as the brunette on screen spins around and around, almost burning Caesar Flickerman to a crisp.

And Madge should smile too, but something is wrong. Something is off like the way the world was tilted just before the sirens went off all those years ago while her father was crushed in the mines, like how the air seemed thin right before Prim's name was called.

Katniss doesn't trip or fall. She looks silly, sure, but she doesn't make a _complete _fool of herself. In fact, she even sounds heartbroken when she talks about Prim. Even the little girl next to Madge is still then.

So what's wrong, then? Madge glances around. There are no peacekeepers attacking, there are no bombs falling from the sky. The audience is not rioting, there is no hysterical screaming echoing off the buildings. The fact that everything is utterly calm makes her feel worseworseworse.

But then Madge's best friend is sitting again, and Peeta Mellark is taking the stage and cracking jokes and sniffing Caesar telling him how good he smells, like sweet perfumed roses.

Madge suddenly thinks back to when Gale's father said that she looks like Peeta Mellark. The boy on screen has blonde hair like hers, only it's sandy and Madge's is more… golden. She's met him a few times when he's come to the backdoor instead of his father, or when he answered the door instead of the person she was _actually _looking for (which ensued some awkward conversations), but they've only really ever spoken once or twice.

He has a voice like hers, he's charismatic. Peeta Mellark would probably be very good at making trades if he needed to. She wonders if this will come in handy during the Games themselves.

Honestly, she's a bit offended at the comparison the mayor has made. Not because of a reason anyone would think though, but because she's worked hard in the Seam to get where she is today and is proud of it. Madge is part of the Seam and she isn't ashamed of it.

She watches Peeta carefully. He has the same charm as his brothers, same award winning smile and way with words. "Handsome lad like you," Caesar says to him. And though she knows his brothers, her opinion of Peeta is still mostly in the wind. "There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?"

He's playing up the love angle, Madge realizes. Smart. Smarter than Katniss just twirling around like a dunderhead. She's almost angry Katniss didn't play up any angle at all, but then again Katniss has about as emotional range as a teaspoon. Maybe even less. It wouldn't have been believable for her to pretend to be in love with someone.

"Well, there is this one girl," Peeta tells the interviewer. Of course there is. He needs to get home to her. The sponsors will love this, even though Madge doesn't. He's outshining Katniss, no one will even remember her friend. Hopefully Katniss will get some money out of this in the end. "I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping."

"How sad," Prim murmurs quietly. Madge strokes her hair. Little Prim doesn't know the half of it. That the chance of this boy coming home to his love is slim to none. That the baker's son is only going to make things worse for the sorry sap that's in the district, whoever she is.

"She have another fellow?" Caesar asks him.

"I don't know, but a lot of boys like her," Peeta responds.

Madge is running through the list of girls in her head. "So here's what you do," Caesar continues. Could it be Delly Cartwright? Thom would have a stroke. "You win, you go home." For a fleeting moment Madge considers herself. But she doesn't talk to many boys other than Thom (who is preoccupied as it is) or the occasional kiss down at the slagheap. But Peeta _has_ seen her at the bakery before… no. It can't be her. "She can't turn you down then, eh?"

"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning… won't help in my case."

Madge is suddenly reminded of the way the earth below her is off balance. This is when she realizes what is wrong. This is when she figures out who Peeta's talking about.

"Why ever not?"

She knows. She can feel it. It makes sense, it makes _perfect _sense, but she hopes it's not true.

"Because… because…" Madge's body runs slack as everyone else tenses up. "She came here with me."

* * *

_A/N: Monday! How're you liking it? Characterization? We'll see more of Hazelle, and hear more about Madge at the bakery.. heh. x_


	6. Bloodbath

Gale is in the bedroom just down the hall, the bedroom far away enough from the other children that they won't hear, or know, what's happening to their older brother, and far enough away from the living room that the Capitol citizens won't suspect a thing. Mayor Boone Hawthorne rifles through his closet trying not to focus on the task at hand, fingering through the belts that are hanging and trying to find the one that will hurt the least.

He latches onto an old belt and sighs deeply, staring down at it with an ache in his chest. Before he can turn to leave the closet he feels hands sliding around his waist and someone nuzzling into his back. Hazelle Hawthorne, his lovely wife, is holding him tightly.

"I don't want to," Boone croaks. Hazelle squeezes him closer as though it will stop his trembling, as though it will push all of his broken damaged pieces back together. "I don't want to do it, Hazelle, I don't." He turns in her grasp and his wife lifts her hands, carefully cradling his cheeks as she stands on her tip toes.

"Then don't," she whispers. Her eyes dart down to the belt in his hands and she eases off of her toes, pulling him down with her. "Put it down and walk away."

"I don't have that choice anymore," Boone rasps. "I lost it long ago. If I don't they'll come and—" he cuts himself off, sucking in a sharp breath. "He hates me."

"Gale does not hate you, Boone." His fingers clench around the belt – the weapon.

"I'm sorry," he whimpers. Hazelle brings her husband down closer to her, now allowing him to drop his gray gaze from hers. "If I had known all those years ago what came with this job I wouldn't have taken it, Hazelle. You _know_ that. You know I never wanted this, wanted to have to _do this_."

"You didn't have a choice to accept it or not," she says. "And don't apologize to me. I understand. But Gale doesn't, and if you explain to him—"

"He won't believe me. Even if I told him everything, after all I've done he wouldn't understand." Gale will _never_ understand why his father is the way he is. That the use of a belt like a whip upon his back is the only way to keep him safe from the Capitol coming in and taking him away. That he has to be _conditioned_ to meet the Capitol standards or they'll do it themselves. That being the mayor is a _privilege _he has to earn. Boone pushes his wife away and rubs at his face, shaking his head solemnly. "I never wanted this," Boone says again, his voice now edging on desperation.

"I know, Boone."

"Do _you_ hate me?" he asks. He might be able to swallow the fact that his eldest son will never look at him with love in his eyes again, but to lose that from his wife as well? He isn't sure if he can stand it. Hazelle stands by the door and watches him, hesitating to meet his gaze. It hits him in the gut and knocks the air out of him. "I understand if you do."

"I could never," she whispers. "And neither could Gale. He'll understand one day, I know he will. You just have to explain it to him." Hazelle forces a smile, it's so fake it makes Boone cringe again. She paces forward and presses back on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. "Don't lose yourself to them, Boone."

"I'm trying not to."

"Don't let them have our son, either."

* * *

The entire District is filled with word of the _star crossed lovers_. It leaves Madge confused and distraught, with a pull in her stomach that makes her infinitely tired and constantly wondering what it could possibly mean.

Peeta Mellark is a strange boy who Madge cannot decipher. She doesn't understand why he's doing what he's doing, why he's giving Katniss this incredible advantage of _unattainable_.

He's put Katniss in the spotlight. Given her a name no one can overlook. Made her someone for people to swoon over. Something indescribable pulses through Madge's veins, something between jealousy and befuddlement.

"It could work," Thom says, pulling up a handful of grass and depositing it on her knee. She was pacing earlier trying to figure out her own feelings, but eventually he requested she sit because the walking was making him antsy. "Maybe they'll change the rules. Let them both come home."

Madge frowns. "They would never do that." In the end, this declaration of love from Peeta Mellark will cause someone so much heartbreak. "I just don't understand why he would _say _that." She doesn't understand.

The only thing that makes sense to Madge is that by admitting his love for Katniss, Peeta has made himself a name as well. It's not as big a name as the one created for Katniss, but it's a name nonetheless that will hopefully get him somewhere.

"Maybe he really likes her," Thom suggests. That's the one idea that Madge just _can't _wrap her mind around.

"That would only make it worse," Madge murmurs. "I didn't even think Katniss _knew_ Peeta. She's never mentioned him before."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't know _her_," he says back. "Listen, Blondie," Thom yawns. "It's late. The Games are tomorrow and we've all got to be watching."

Madge looks up to the sky and notices the slight shift of the approaching dawn. "What if he's manipulating her?" she whispers. Another idea Madge doesn't want to consider. Katniss has never had a boyfriend, has never even _kissed_ anyone. What would the prospect of love do to her?

"We won't know until later," Thom says with a shrug. He pushes himself up to his feet and then offers her a hand. "Come on, Madge, you're exhausting yourself. Get some sleep." The second Madge is on her feet she feels fatigue spidering through her veins. She leans into his form and he helps her stand. "Maybe he'll get both of them some sponsors," Thom says, his voice hopeful. "We can only wait and see."

* * *

Considering Gale Hawthorne is among the only few that visited both Katniss Everdeen as well as Peeta Mellark, he's immediately advanced upon when the star crossed lovers are brought to light. His father tells him to answer the questions coolly and take his time thinking each question through. That now the camera men will never leave him alone and to deal with it with grace.

Gale tells the men with the cameras that he's known Peeta longer than Katniss, and that he always knew there was something there. As for Katniss, he can't really say. They like his words and thank him and leave him to think about it all through the day. It's true he told Peeta to confess his feelings for Katniss, Gale just hadn't expected anything so… extravagant. Maybe that's for the better.

As Gale strolls into town with Posy on his hip he tries to hold her attention, as well as keep his mind off of what's about to happen. "Why would you want a dress like Katniss'?" he asks his baby sister. Posy is obsessed with Katniss interview dress and won't stop talking about it. "Why not one of your own? Maybe blue."

"Purple!" Posy giggles. "I want it in purple."

"Ah, of course," Gale smiles and Posy rests her head on her brother's shoulder. "Purple it is. I'll send the order in immediately."

Posy giggles again but it's cut short. He squeezes her closer and pats her back carefully. "Gale?" she asks.

"Hm?"

"Is today the blood day?" The slight quiver in her voice makes him stiffen, but he doesn't let it show. Gale continues to march tall, his grip tightening around his baby sister. She's _four. For years old _and she already knows that today is one of the most treacherous of them all. "I don't like the blood day," she whispers.

Gale pauses and lets his mother, Rory, and Vick pass them. His father is already there on stage, making sure everything is perfect. It's not mandatory to watch the bloodbath in the square but the mayor's family is always going to be there. He suspects that Prim and Madge and Peeta's family are home with their shutters boarded.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he says. Posy nods frantically, her hair bouncing up and down as she goes. "I don't like it either, Posy. In fact, I hate it." The little girl blinks a few times before registering what he's said and smiling broadly. "But we can't tell anyone or Dad will get angry."

She frowns. "I don't like it when Daddy gets mad. He always takes you away and when you come back you get real quiet, Gale." Gale reaches up and brushes a strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear. She doesn't know the half of it, and if Gale has any say she never will. "The blood is so red, Gale," Posy says, changing the subject back to the bloodbath. "I don't like it at all."

"I know," he says quietly. Gale scans the area around them. No peacekeepers close by. He's tempted to just head home, put Posy down for a nap and call it a day. But his back is still a little sore from the other night when he was late to join the stage, and he knows he can't afford another, not so soon. "How about when we get there," Gale whispers, "you bury your head into my shirt and count to a billion. Okay?"

"I don't _know_ a billion numbers, Gale!"

He smiles at the confliction in her voice, and then presses a kiss to her forehead. "Try. Okay?"

Eventually, she nods. "Can I start now?" Posy whispers.

He sighs, stroking her hair gently. "Of course."

* * *

With Prim nestled in Madge's side, and Mrs. Everdeen staring blankly at the screen, the 74th Annual Hunger Games begin.

* * *

There's a tip of his head. A warning not to enter the bloodbath? It's a kind gesture and yet Katniss stumbles. She's been thrown off balance, confused. There are already children dead. Gale can hear Posy counting. 13. 14. 16. 15. She's not very good, she repeats so many numbers, but she's not watching and that's all that matters.

* * *

There's a bow. A bow with arrows and instantly Madge knows they're for Katniss. And Katniss sees them. She sees them! Prim grips her hand and whimpers. Katniss can't get the bow, can she? And Peeta knows this, and he shakes his head, and Madge starts to wonder if he really does care about her.

* * *

A sheet of plastic and a loaf of bread, hardly anything. Katniss is sprinting toward the center. _Don't go after the bow_, Gale thinks angrily. No, no, she doesn't, she's smarter than that. She picks up a bright orange backpack. The color will be a target, he knows this immediately, but is also aware that Katniss will know this too and will cover it. Another few are dead. Rory gasps to his right as a boy from District 9 is suddenly there, wrestling for the pack. Vick whines into Hazelle's side. Their father swallows thickly and doesn't drop his gaze from the screen, though Gale can't help but wonder if he's staring past it rather than at it. Gale sits up a bit straighter and rests his freehand on Rory's back. Not much longer, it can't be much longer.

* * *

Peeta is still alive and so is Katniss, both covered in blood that doesn't belong to them. Katniss gets a knife from the girl from District 2 who tried to kill her and disappears into the forest. "She's safe," Mrs. Everdeen says. It's the first thing Madge has heard her say in days. Peeta has a spear and fights off a faceless tribute until someone else stabs the girl from behind. It's the boy from District 2.

* * *

Katniss is safe. She's safe, she's safe, the odds are increasingly in her favor. Peeta? Gale's eyes are darting across each and every screen looking for the blonde, and when he finds him he clenches Posy tighter. Her numbers are more faint 23. 24. 25. 21. 16. Her numbers are as sporadic as his thoughts except she might be in order but he can't tell. His heart is drumming in his ears as Peeta battles the hulking boy from District 2, someone that strikes fear into Gale's very heart.

"Wait! I can help you!" Peeta cries. "I'll help you get her! Katniss!"

The boy from District 2 steps away and holds his sword at arm's length. "Oh yeah, lover boy? What's in it for you?"

* * *

Peeta never answers Cato, the boy from District 2, but they join up anyway. The answer is unspoken, Peeta will get to breathe for a little bit longer. Madge's heart is in her throat. She doesn't… she doesn't understand. Her first thought is that Peeta Mellark is a traitor, but not because he's going against Katniss. That's understandable, he knows how much of a threat she really is, her expertise in archery and advanced knowledge of the woods. That's not what makes her angry (though it does upset her quite a bit). What makes Madge angry is the fact that Peeta Mellark is working with the careers, something no one in District 12 has ever done.

"Why would he help them find Katniss?" Prim blurts as her eyes fill with tears. "That doesn't make any sense! He just said, he said that he—"

"I don't know, Prim," Madge murmurs. "I don't know."

* * *

Katniss is only shown on the screen every few minutes now getting farther and farther away from the Cornucopia and the bloodbath and Peeta is shown side by side with Cato and the other careers, collecting weapons from the fallen bodies all around. Anger is hot in the pit of Gale's stomach; no one in District 12 has _ever_ joined the careers, not like this. And now the blonde has most definitely thrown a wrench into the star crossed lovers that had been shaping up so well. The only word Gale can think right now is _traitortraitortraitor. _

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. The canons are in time with Posy's counting. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Eleven are dead. Katniss is not one of them. Neither is Peeta.

A thin black sleeping bag. "I bet it reflects body heat," Madge tells Prim as Katniss empties out her bag and looks at her supplies. She's trying to get Prim to stop looking so sad at Peeta's surprising betrayal. "It'll keep her warm at night." That means it's going to get cold. Katniss has crackers too but it's only a pack. She has some thin dried beef strips. She'll be able to hunt and get more meat but for now it's nice that she has this bit of food.

* * *

"What's that?" Prim asks and points to a bottle in Katniss' hands.

"Iodine," Mrs. Everdeen answers. The woman has found her voice again and Madge can't help but be happy for it. Maybe even proud. Mrs. Everdeen will not check out, she'll stay strong for her daughter. "It will clean the water if Katniss finds some."

"When," Madge corrects quietly.

Mrs. Everdeen turns her head toward Madge and nods. "Yes. When."

* * *

Most have cleared out of the square because the bloodbath has been officially announced as over, it ended when the cannons went off. Citizens of District 12 will go to their homes and make bets about who will survive and who will cry and who will die by nightfall. Gale remains plastered to his seat. Not because he has to, not anymore, but because he can't afford to miss a single second.

She has a box of wooden matches which will be nice for starting a fire. Gale's sure Katniss would be able to do it without them but for now he's grateful she has this small advantage. Posy has peeked out from his shirt despite his quiet protests.

"She has the glow in the dark sunglasses," Posy squeaks, extending her finger excitedly.

"They don't _glow_ in the dark," Rory corrects her, "they help her _see_ in the dark."

"Same difference," Vick mutters. Hazelle smiles at the interaction but Gale can't help but look toward his father. If he's heard their tiny fight he's chosen not to say anything.

Katniss has some wire too, which should be good for snares. Lastly, Katniss has a plastic bottle that's completely empty. Gale growls under his breath and tightens Posy against him. She can't catch a break, can she? No real weapons besides the knife and no water to drink after walking for hours.

Peeta's doing well on supplies too but Gale isn't sure if he should be happy about that. Gale can't get over the fact that he jumped trains so quickly. There has to be _some_ District 12 still left in the blonde baker, there has to be more than one layer to this deception everyone else is seeing. He can't have played the crowd _and_ Katniss, Gale _knows_ how Peeta feels for the huntress. So… what? He's trying so hard to understand.

* * *

Madge's heart swells in her chest when Katniss sits down to make some snares. After staring at the way her best friend's fingers fumble with the wire Madge realizes that Katniss is crafting a snare that Madge taught her in their early months of friendship. Madge is helping _outside_ of the arena, and that's all she could have asked for. Suddenly, Madge is struck with an idea so powerful she gasps. Of _course_ she can help outside the arena!

She leaps off the couch so quickly both Mrs. Everdeen and Prim jump. "What is it?" Prim asks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I'll be back," Madge starts toward the door with the biggest smile. "I'll be right back!" Madge laughs. Both the Everdeen's look at her strangely. "Just start dinner, I'll tell you in a bit!"

* * *

The Hob is bustling. There's a cracked television in the corner that most people are crowded around but it isn't showing Katniss so Madge doesn't bother looking. She marches straight up to Greasy Sae who's brewing something that smells so delicious Madge's mouth starts to water. She sits down at the booth and leans on her elbows.

"She's lookin' real nice, ain't she Sunshine?" Madge smiles at the nickname and nods a bit. "Been watchin' all afternoon. All of us here have been. She's got our vote."

"Mine too," Madge agrees. She scoots a bit closer on the stool she's sitting in toward the bony old woman. "Sae," she whispers. The elder holds up a finger to silence her and pours a dash of salt into her stew. After she's had a taste and made a face that says _ehhh, maybe, _she gestures for Madge to go on. "I want to help Katniss."

"We all want to help Katniss," the woman frowns.

"I think we should start a collection jar," Madge adds quickly. Sae's eyebrows lift. Her face is confused at first, and then maybe a bit reluctant. "Listen," Madge sighs tiredly and still leans forward. Her elbows dig into the wooden splinters of the counter. "I know a lot of us don't have much money to spare and if we do we use it for ourselves, but Katniss is one of us."

Madge doesn't notice but Darius, the only peacekeeper currently in the Hob, has stopped right behind her. He has his eyebrows lifted and is waiting for her to continue.

"Sunshine," Sae is exasperated. "The people here… they don't… they _won't_…"

"Why not?" Madge croaks.

"I will," Darius speaks up. Madge is so startled by the redhead behind her she nearly falls out of the stool. He plops down in the seat next to Madge and leans toward her with a cheeky smile. "A collection jar for Katniss? Why the hell not, Sae?"

"Darius," the woman scolds him.

"Don't _Darius_ me," the boy returns. He's a government official and still one of the biggest children Madge has ever had the pleasure to meet. Claims that he's 22 but… "Our last Victor is a drunken oaf who makes a fool of himself every time he opens his mouth and is the only reason Ripper over there is still in business." The woman Darius has gestured to only shrugs, nodding her head in agreement. "Katniss has a chance. We at least owe it to her to help, right?"

"Exactly," Madge nods. With his words she can't help but feel the hope bubbling inside her. If he wants to support Katniss others might want to as well. "She's in here every day going to every stand she can, Sae!" Madge's voice is rising even though she can't help it. "She scored an eleven. An _eleven_! That's got to be the highest score anyone's got in the last ten years!" Now other's in the Hob are stopping what they're doing and turning to listen to the fired up blonde. "If we can get enough money to send to Haymitch he can gift her something she needs. Any amount of money could help, it could be a life or death thing!"

Darius rests his hand on the small of Madge's back. "You don't need to shout, Princess," he murmurs. "We're listening."

Madge lowers her hands – when did she raise them? – and spins in a small circle. The entire Hob has quieted. They're all watching her.

She swallows once, more like a gulp, and shifts off of the stool to stand. "She's my best friend," Madge tells them weakly. "Katniss… she might not've always had a smile on her face but she _loved_ this place. Loves," she corrects herself. "And if your kids or your grandkids or your _family_ were in those Games this year…" Madge trails of. Some of them _have_ lost children and grandchildren and friends and cousins. "You wanted _them_ to have a chance, why not her? _She_ can make a different. You _know _she can."

It's silent for what feels like a very long time. Madge can feel every set of eyes on her, waiting for something, watching for a break in this strong façade she's upholding. She only stands taller.

Finally, Sae reaches down and digs around for a bit. The noise of crashing pots and pans makes everyone in the room flinch but finally she pulls out a jar and slams it down on the counter.

"Anything for you, Sunshine. I'm in," Sae says.

Darius digs through his pocket and pulls out a silver coin, lifting in high in the air to show the crowd. "Me too." His is the first coin in the jar. People are still in line by the time Madge leaves that night.

* * *

_A/N: No Gale/Madge interaction this chapter but we can't always get what we want, now can we? I like little shout outs to the original story (the belt to Gale's back in place of his whipping) so look for some more in the future. This story is different from a lot of my other ones because I'm writing it chapters in advance, meaning it's all interwoven and weird and has more of a plot than I think some of my other ones have had, as well as little sub-plots. What do you think about it? We'll get more on the mayor, it can't all come out in one chapter. How'd you feel about the chapter? Believable? Let me know. _


End file.
